LON High: Being Young is Gung Ho Dragon Slave
by Ludacris
Summary: Chapter four a has been added. Read and review people and tell me your suggestions who should play in what role for Saiyuki.
1. 1 How Selfish Met Namagomi

**L.O.N. High: Being Young is Gung-Ho-Dragon Slave**

Chapter One: How Selfish Met Namagomi  
  
A sole figure sluggishly shifted in their single bed as the sun's ray began to streak threw her curtain windows, illuminating small dust particles as they drifted in the air. The light slowly cast shadows amongst her room still filled with boxes and objects that reflected her daily life style and personality. The figure stirred again emitting a low groan as it felt the approaching of the morning and the new day to come. A hand shot out from beneath the covers and began to drag the blankets over their blonde head trying her best to stay asleep and dismiss the light...but alas to no avail. The person...er dragon sat up her soft pink comforters slid off her sky blue pyjamas as she pushed the rest of the linen off her body.  
  
_"Wha' time is it?"_ she mumbled to herself as she lifted up her left hand and rubbed the sleep out of her baggy eyes, still brimmed crimson. She looked to the left of her where her nightstand stood along with her clock radio, lamp and other items that stood dormant. The dragon took a rapid glance at her clock and it read 7:55 am. With a stifling yawn the girl arched her back in a stretch, which caused her tail to pop up and protract along with her in a synch motion. The pink ribbon at the end of her tail trembled in the sudden movement. The lizard hopped out of bed and landed on the carpet with a _THUD!_ The ryuuzoku wheeled her attention to a particular article on her nightstand as her long blonde hair swished to the right. A small smile tugged at the corners of the girl's mouth as she lowered herself to stand stationary on her knees as she picked up the object with both hands, so tranquil with the item as if it would shatter from her touch.  
  
"Good morning, Papa." she spoke in a downy voice looking at the picture frame that contained the image of her father when he was about 500 years old, but looked like a 22 year old in human form. His hair blonde hair slightly ruffled and showing a small tilt to the left and his cheeks were flushed red with excitement. You could see the blonde stubble growing on his chin and just beneath his bottom lip as his warm smile beamed up at the onlooker.  
  
"Good morning, Mama." the girl choked, as she looked at the image of her mother whose right arm was linked with her father's left arm. Her long blonde hair flowed past her waist and her blue eyes sparkled with pride and curiosity. The dragon blinked back the tears that were welling within her azure eyes and placed the frame back on the stand as she stood.  
  
Her father was away on a business trip and she hadn't seen him since her and her grandfather moved from Sayashima to Giga Tokyo, and she missed him terribly. But the main reason for her tears was the fact she had never met her mother she had passed away while the young girl began to hatch from her egg. A shattering roar brought the girl from her dreary thoughts as she heard the sign of her grandfather and that he was up.  
  
"Filia, time to wake up!" he bellowed in a strict yet gentle voice. Filia bobbed her head and her smile was back on her milky white face as she stumbled over to a 3 pile tower of boxes and dug her arm into it's depth bringing out a pair of grey slacks and an old white shirt that had the words "Kawaii" printed on it with faded pink markings. As the dragon threw of her pyjamas and tugged on her pants and the slightly tight shirt she approached her door that laid ajar trying her best to not trip over boxes as she opened the door.  
  
"Morning, Saichuro-ojisama!" she hollered as she teleported down the flight of the stairs and began to tuck away her scaly tail to the best of her abilities.  
  


* * *

Filia delicately nibbled on her toast as she raised her free hand to grab her teacup and bring it to her lips. As the liquid touched her tongue she let out a sigh, she just loved peppermint. She took a glance at her grandfather whose face was buried in the morning paper, his coffee mug still puffing off the steam of the hazelnut flavoured brew. With a snort the paper folded and was placed on the table. Saichuro grabbed onto his mug and took a swig. The blonde viewed his old and writhed face. Not too long ago his white beard used to touch the floor until her father persuaded him to cut it, now it's only ¾ of it's former length.  
  
"When's Papa....er I mean Oto-san coming back from his trip?" Filia asked putting down her toast and cursed herself for forgetting the proper way when respecting her family or let's just say her grandfather's way of the proper terms of respect. With a small frown from the older dragon he merely brushed a piece of lint from his maroon sweater vest and faced his granddaughter.  
  
"I've just received Bazaard's letter it says he'll return tomorrow at 4:30. So you'll see him after you return from your first day of school at L.O.N. High." he stated as he dug his hand into his pants pocket and pulled up a piece of folded paper and handed it to the girl. The elderly dragon unfolded his newspaper and once again immersed his hook shaped nose back into the article he was reading. Filia looked at the parchment and soon she began read it's contents out loud:  
  
_Dear Filia,_

_I miss you so much I hope you like the new house and made new  
friends at your new city, Giga Tokyo. I'll be coming home on Monday  
around at 4:30. Be good for me to your grandfather and stay out of  
trouble. I'll see you soon._

  
Love  
Bazaard

  
  
Filia placed the letter on the wooden table and noted to her that the letter was unusually shorter than the other letters she received from her father; perhaps he was too busy to send a real lengthy letter. So the girl suppressed her troublesome thoughts as she picked up her light pink teacup and looked around her new house with consideration. There were boxes everywhere and so many electronic items were still not even close to being set up in their final stages. The dragon's gaze soon fell upon the black grand piano that lay still since Saichuro-ojisama placed it there. Taking the last bite of toast Filia gulped down the rest of her tea and stood. Her grandfather angled his paper so half his face was peaking out.  
  
"Ready to start unpacking, Filia?" he asked as she nodded her head and rushed over to the piano lightly drumming her fingers against the keys. Her grandfather smiled and placed his newspaper down flat and gently rose from his chair. "Plenty of time for that Filia, we need to get this place cleaned up, pronto." he announced as he picked up a brown box with the words **KITCHEN** on it in black marker that laid near his feet.  
  
"Hai, Saichuro-ojisama."  
  


* * *

"There we go." Filia said as she placed two ceramic teacups in the china hutch and gently closed the cabinet. The young dragon wiped the sweat from her brow. Her and her grandfather have been unpacking all morning and she was getting a little tired and not to mention bored. She wanted to explore the city and not stay cooped up in the house all day long like some sort of chicken. The blonde ryuuzoku turned to her grandfather who was peering inside the refrigerator a stern look evolved on his face as he shut the cooler. "Something, wrong Saichuro-ojisama?"  
  
The old dragon tapped his chin and gave the girl a scrutinizing look as of he were trying to decide on something with utter precision. "We don't have enough food for dinner. So I want you to go to the store and buy some groceries for tonight and you might as well explore the city." he exclaimed as Filia's face beamed at the chance to finally leave the musty house and go outside. The blonde clapped her hands together and smiled as she made a small twirl of delight.  
  
"Thank you, Saichuro-ojisama. I'll just go change." she gushed as she dashed towards the stairs and hopped onto the first flight of steps, her golden hair bouncing along in her gentle steps as if it were doing some sort of jig to a fast beating dance. To the untrained eye you could see the dragon surrounded in a brilliant gold light that shone with the power of the gods as she teleported to her room with semi-impressive gusto, in a blink.  
  


* * *

Filia accidentally knocked over boxes and piled them in a rather untidy stack all over her bedroom. With a shrill shriek from almost being crushed by tumbling objects the dragon finally found her black suitcase. She grabbed onto the zipper that lay dangly to the side and she gave it a good tug. The mouth split open in some deformed crooked smile as the ryuuzoku pulled out two stylish pieces of clothing.  
  
"Here we go, just perfect." she smiled as she wiggled out of her grey slacks and pulled on her faded jeans shorts with fashionable white tufts of fabrics on the rim. The shorts only managed to go up to mid thigh, which looked very great on her. Then she tugged off her shirt and dragged on a fiery pink tank top with the picture of a silly purple monkey giving off a big grin and patting its bum as if it were teasing someone. Filia smoothed out her shirt as she made a quick stop to the bathroom to check out her outfit and briskly brush her hair back. She decided to put it in a braid and leave her bangs out at the front. With a quick nod of approval Filia teleported downstairs and almost landed smack into her grandfather who was holding a small sheet of paper.  
  
"The grocery list." he stated as he handed the girl the small list with a small glimpse of the list and a grimace from seeing a particular ingredients for making Dradora Surprise Filia nodded her head. The older dragon dusted his hands together and picked up another box and went back to face his grandchild. "When you come back we shall start your violin lessons. You shall play Kanon D major by John Pachelbel." he ordered as the girl walked casually towards the door passing the sofa that laid despondent in the large living room.  
  
"Hai." she chirped and placed her grip on the doorknob and smoothly drummed her freehand on her right pocket where dollar bills and keys lay forgotten. With a loud clearing from the throat Filia turned her attention back to her grandfather who seemed to have not had his full of say yet.  
  
"Filia, this is a new and big city. Much different from where we used to live, the mazoku here are more pungent and involved in the society be wary of them and their deviousness," he warned as Filia put on a stern face, slipped on her blue sandals and opened the door. A small breeze swept in and the sunshine left a trail on the floor.  
  
"I will and...oh Saichuro-ojisama do you know where Mace-sama is?" she questioned. She had somehow misplaced her mace when moving and she hasn't been able to locate it since and she was beginning to worry. Saichuro raised a white eyebrow and a sweatdropped formed at the back of his baldhead as he lowered the box he was carrying.  
  
"I think I saw it in one of the boxes in the basement, I'll be able to find it before you return." he explained as the girl gave a disappointed sniffle and stepped outside shutting the door behind her.  
  
Filia's eyes gleamed as she took in the scent of outdoors. The sun was out and shining in a majestic glory and there wasn't a cloud in the clear blue sky. The breeze was warm but had a refreshing coolness tinted in it. The dragon looked to the sides of her front yard, as it seemed stretch for a few yards. The estate her family lived on was definitely big enough for 3 golden dragons to live on but to humans it would seem this much space would be ludicrous as the girl squinted her eyes north she could see the shinning glint of the metal gates. Filia marched down the pass taking quick glances every left and right seeing birds fly from tree to tree and grey squirrels scuttle on the ground gathering as much nuts as possible.  
  
"How lovely I must make a garden one of these days." she commented to herself as she saw a flock of violets swaying underneath an oak tree s haded from the sun by the tree's shadow. As the dragon was about to place her left foot on the ground she teleported just outside her front gates and smiled. She tilted her head to the side and viewed her house it was quite some distance away. But with a skip and a hop she was on her way taking good note of all the people she passed as she made her way to the market.  
  


* * *

"That'll be a 10 000 yen, please." the cashier said in a squeaky voice as the clicking noise from the machine ceased and spit out the receipt. Filia dug her hand into her pocket and wrenched out a few bills and coins.  
  
"Here you go." She placed the money in the cashier's small and dainty hands and smiled. The cashier smiled back and placed the currency in the machine. The woman straightened the thick glasses that stood crooked on the bridge of her nose and gave the dragon a dubious look.  
  
"I take it you'll be starting school tomorrow." she squeaked in her raw and high pitched voice. Filia gathered her bags and nodded her head her braid flapping up and down and whacked her back in the process.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be attending L.O.N. High....I think that's the name." the dragon replied as she started her transient towards the exit of the store. The cashier raised her eyebrows and frowned as if she tasted something rotten in her mouth.  
  
"Oh, dear your attending that accursed school, well good luck." she mumbled the last part and turned her back on the ryuuzoku and faced her next customer who was a very irritated fox woman balancing two wailing pups in her arms as she tried to fish out money form her purse. Filia blinked at the strange words that woman just muttered and what they possibly meant but the girl shook the thought away as the electronic doors opened and closed before her. The dragon's eyes shone with excitement. All theses different types of people, even mazoku got along so casually with each other as they hustled and bustled down the streets and dashed into stores for the latest sales and gimmicks.  
  
"Oh, that's the exact tea set I've always wanted!" the dragon swooned as she spotted it in a small antique pottery store. A tea set she had been looking for ages and here it was sparkling in some shop window. The dragons eyes lowered towards the price tag and her eyes bugged out and she shook her head. The set was over a million yen and she didn't have that type of cash.... perhaps in another 100 years. So Filia began her way down the street almost landing flat on her face when she caught her sandals in a small crack in the cement but luckily she regained her balance before making a total fool of herself.  
  
"That smell." she murmured to herself as her nostrils picked up the fine and herbal aroma of coffee and exquisite yet spicy tea. It was coming form a small pub or perhaps shop at the end of the district. Filia looked up at the banner that lay slightly slanted to the right on the board it read: **"Cozi's Cafe."** The dragon peered inside the glass her cerulean blues eyes darting all over the place until her gaze caught onto a particular waitress who was serving a young couple coffee and croissants. The waitress had short light purple hair and her bangs seemed to cover her eyes almost giving her a conniving look. Filia shivered as she could sense something powerful from that woman as she began to back up and go on her way unaware that the waitress watched her go.  
  


* * *

The day goes on and the sun goes into full bloom as the dragon basked in its rays checking out as many stores as possible. Her arms beginning to feel a tinge of soreness from holding the same bags in the same position for so long. Filia snuck her gaze towards a group of handsome young that were standing beside the bus stop; she could already feel her cheeks heating up when she saw their faces that she lowered her head and quickly turned not seeing the person who also wasn't looking, land smack into one another.  
  
"Iya...my groceries!" she shrieked as one of her bags of groceries landed _smack!_ on the pavement, you could see the some of the yellow yolks from the eggs oozing out from the bag. Filia knitted her brows together as she turned to the person she bumped into. Her face losing it's charming smile and was replaced with a frown.  
  
"Ara, my ice cream cone!" he cried as his frosty treat landed _plop!_ on the sidewalk rapidly turning into white sticky liquid as the sun's heat took it's toll on it. The boy angrily faced the dragon. "Next time watch where you're going." he snapped his shoulder length purple hair getting slightly ruffled. Filia's cheek flushed and she pointed a finger at the boy who she sensed was a mazoku.  
  
"Me, you were the one who wasn't looking. Thanks too you I lost some of my groceries. The honourable thing for you to do is pay me back by buying me some new ones," she snapped back as the boy raised a purple brow above his closed eye. You could see the apparent disapproval and refusal inflicted on his face to Filia's request. The mazoku smirked and rubbed his hands against his light brown khaki pants and raised his arms to his chest, crossing them against his black silk shirt.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss but I'm not giving you nothing because you bumped into me and you should buy me a new ice cream cone." he grinned his face growing a little more arrogant as he saw the dragon shake and tremble her shoulders in irritation and annoyance from the boy's proposal.  
  
"I'm not giving you one yen, because you bumped into me!" Filia yelled her voice a lot louder and brutish than before that the boy twisted his grin into an arrogant smirk. Some people on the street had already stopped and started to view the spectacle that was happening between the two. The mazoku opened his mouth to retort but stopped and heaved a sigh.  
  
"Forget it, I'm not giving you one yen either. So if you'll excuse me, Miss." he said in a soft voice turned on his heal and walked away leaving Filia to seethe and fume to herself about what to do about her groceries. The people began to gain their bearings and head on their way but stopped and craned their heads to see a very angry dragon stamp her feet and shriek in anger.   
  


* * *

After a few rampaging and brutish stampings Filia decided to head back to the market and pay again for her squandered supplies that were now pavement pizza. She had been walking around for a few minutes and decided to stop at a fountain to catch her breath. The ryuuzoku placed one of her bags gently on the ground and fanned herself with her free hand. The heat was getting too hot and it was very uncomfortable at this temperature when she was in human form. Her body was telling her she needed something cool to drink and quick.  
  
"Goodness, it's hot. I just need something to drink," she gasped as she scanned her vision over a group of ogres cackling over something and a werewolf who was clutching something in a brown envelope to his breast and then she spotted it. A hot dog vendor was walking slowly along the area and not only was he selling hot dogs and all its dressings and other salty snacks but sodas as well.  
  
"Hooray!" she whooped as she hopped up and grabbed the bag that she lay on the ground and pushed her way towards the crowd until the vendor was just a few meters away. Filia's eyes widened as she saw there was but one soda left, it seemed that she wasn't the only one gasping under the cruel heat. But as Filia's widened eyes began to lower they shot up again as her now distraught face turned into a hateful grimace as she saw someone she wouldn't want to see again in her lifetime. The same mazoku boy who bumped into her before and it seemed like he had the same idea she did for he was heading straight towards the vendor.  
  
"Hey, stop that's my soda!" she growled as she pushed her way through the crowd and slipped both her bags into the same hand so one would be free to grab the beverage. The boy grinned at her and raised his left hand. He then lifted up his index finger and waved it back and forth from left to right. He started to pace walk towards the vendor and he zigzagged his way through people towards the vendor. Filia didn't know why she was pushing herself to beat that guy but she didn't feel like losing to him so as she reached out to grab the soda dripping with water she felt a pressure on her hand. The boy grabbed the can at the exact same moment she did. "Let go, I got it first." The dragon growled pulling the can towards her but the boy wouldn't have it as he wrenched the can towards him. They both continued to tug-a-war the can and Filia's arm was getting real tired whoever this mazoku was he was very strong. The mazoku flashed a smile and placed his free hand into his pocket and turned his head. His violet hair sloshing to an odd angle and wiped him in the face so that he could face the vendor who was still watching there tug-a-war with a baffled and confused expression on his rosy and plump face.  
  
"Oh, my what's happening there, aren't those the two kids from before." A group of woman said as they stopped to watch the two teens bicker over a pop can. A few people began to gather and watched the quite alluring scenario, as two kids seemed to be fighting over a worthless soda.  
  
"Oh! Kawaii, a young couple fighting." An elderly female elf said as she clapped her hands together and beamed a smile remembering her old romances in her long lifetime. Filia turned her head towards the elder and her opponent did the same both of their faces glowering with irritation.  
  
"We are not a couple!" they yelled together in perfect synch and flushed red as they turned to face each other and began to pull harder as they heard some laughs and giggles from the crowd. The mazoku boy seemed to be putting more concentration into digging something from his pants pocket than the soda he was trying to wrench from the dragon.  
  
"Oji-san, here you go." He said dishing out a few coins and tossing them to the vendor. Filia blinked and quickly let go of the can as they boy slightly stumbled back in surprise from her sudden action. The blonde growled. Thinking to herself why she didn't do that in the first place than participate in some worthless struggle. The boy gave her a grin and lifted his finger and opened the can and brought it to his lips with a small smirk but then the can descended.  
  
"I would share this with you miss, but I don't think selfish dragons such as yourself should receive any. Besides soda has a lot of calories and we don't want you to gain anymore weight do we know?" he cooed in a sugary fake voice dripping with so much venom that it actually did sting in Filia's ears. The ryuuzoku's face turned red and she lowered her gaze to stare at her feet her shoulders twitching every few seconds as she stumbled for a comeback, her mind questioned to herself how he knew she was a dragon and not mistaken her for an elf with her long ears, but that didn't matter right now. She could feel herself losing control of her human form. The boy took a sip form his beverage and gave her an evil smile as he saw her fumble for words.  
  
"Oya, oya lost your quick tongue have you know. Well I guess I shall be taking my leave, Little Dragon. Oh and you should practice concealing your form better...your tail is showing...nice ribbon." He chuckled as he turned around and began to walk away but soon stopped as he heard her murmur something in a hissing tone as he quickly spun around to face the girl.  
  
"Namagomi! You are such a smart-ass namagomi that thrives on the suffering of others!" she yelled her tail swishing from left to right. Filia looked up at the boy's visage and a smile crept onto her face as she saw the boy's grin turn a little strained and the corners of his lips twitch. But he merely turned around and gulped down the rest of the liquid. But he wasn't done there he tossed the empty can behind his back and it landed on Filia's head and bounced into a nearby trashcan. The blonde blinked and knitted her brows together as she heard the boy laugh to himself as he continued to walk further and further away and she could no longer keep her form as a golden light transfixed around her. People gasped and pointed as now the young blonde was replaced with a very angry golden dragon it's scales reflecting the luminous light of the sun. The mazoku with purple hair stopped and turned around his left brow rose in amusement as he saw the dragon bear it's fangs at him.  
  
"Little Dragon, you should revert back to human form you are going to get into a lot of trouble for this. You are definitely not old enough to keep your natural form in this city you have to be over 100." He replied in a smooth and silky voice, unrifled by the fact that the dragon was still glowering at him. Filia shook her massive head and stomped her feet mindful of the people below she could crush in an instant.  
  
"I don't care how much trouble I get in. Namagomi, I challenge you. Come on and fight me!" she snarled her teeth drawled up and reflecting a malicious glint that made the people down below shiver in fear. The mazoku's face brightened with fascination and he shrugged his shoulders in a monotonous sigh. He planted his beige shoes together as he soon began to levitate off the pavement and rise at equal level with the ryuuzoku. The mazoku moved his left arm and inched it towards the snout of the dragon wary of the fact that she might just chomp his arm off with one bite.  
  
"Yare, yare so selfish." he said opening his left eye reach revealed a cat-like slitted pupils with an amethyst colouring that reflected an eerie glint...then he winked at her. "It would be interesting if we met again ne, Little Dragon." He whispered as he poked her on the snout and vanished small tendrils of black energy contaminated the air with his departure. Filia blinked and wrinkled her nose in disgust as her mind tried compromising the situation until her pupils shrunk in rage. She snapped her mouth open and let out a roar of anguish that made the earth tremble, and then quickly closed her jaws. With a sigh a yellow light surrounded her once more until she was on the ground and reverted totally back into her human guise. With a growl she swapped at the handles of her bags and hefted them against her shoulders and she went on her way. Unaware of all the scared and blue faces she passed as people cleared a path for her and muttered a few words along like:  
  
"My, my she's almost as hot-headed as that girl Lina Inverse."  
  


* * *

After a long day of unpacking and violin lessons Filia was once again hunkered in her bed ready to drift of to the magical world of slumber land. The blonde stared at her ceiling her mind still mingling on the scene where that boy called her selfish and poked her nose.  
  
"That Namagomi, next time I'll see him...oooh." she growled as she reached under her blankets and took out something very large, spiky, and heavy. "Next time I see him I'll give him a thorough introduction to Mace-sama." She giggled to herself as she gave the lethal weapon a small swing the air making a small swoop with her powerful swipe. With a yawn the dragon placed the weapon down beside her as her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

**A/N:** I know the Slayers in high school theme has been done but I've always wanted to try it for myself. So what did you think are you guys confused. Are Xellos and Filia in character. Do you have any suggestions or ideas you can give me. Criticism is welcomed. Feedback people so read it and review it. Oh yeah if the format of the story is really weird and messed up sorry this was first time trying to do html codes so e-mail me if the format is all crappy.  
  



	2. 2 That Namagomi From Yesterday

L.O.N. High: Being Young is Go Hung Dragon Slave  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: That Namagomi From Yesterday!  
  
  
  
BEEP! "Helloooo Giga Tokyo! It is now 7:30 am! Sorry to all the chibi-chans out there but today's the first day off schoo..."the announcer emitting from Filia's clock radio came to a shattering halt as she slammed her mace on top of the object as it hissed and wheezed from being crushed by a large and heavy weapon. The dragon lowered her blunt and spiky object to the floor and scratched her blonde head, small tears formed at the corners of her sapphire eyes from her prudent awakening. Golden strands of hair smeared all over her face that made her look like a bearded lady insinuated at a festival or carnival. Filia threw off her blankets and slid off her bed as she slumped down to the floor, her touché landing solemnly on the carpet.  
  
"I can't believe school is here alr..ahhh..." Filia failed to suppress her heavy yawn as she covered her mouth with her slender fingers and rubbed her azure eyes as she planted her two stiff legs to stand up on the floor. The ryuuzoku undid one button on her pyjama top as she took another glance at the damaged and deformed clock and her eyes widened in appal. Her tail had already popped out from her back going into an irritated swish as her pink bow oscillated as she grabbed the mangled object with her two trembling hands and inspected it's frayed contents.  
  
"Did you say 7:30...iya I must have set it for the wrong time, I'm going to be late!" the dragon shrieked to the item like it was it's fault instead of hers; her tail beating the floor with small thumps! Filia flung the clock onto her bed as it made a small poof sound as she jetted towards the bathroom to do her daily toilette except at a more rapid and destructive pace than usual.  
  
"Got to hurry," she mumbled putting toothpaste on the frayed bristles of her blue toothbrush and shoved it into her mouth. The ryuuzoku rasped the brush hard against her teeth, white foam emerging from her mouth as she spat into the sink and turned on the tap for the cold water. The water came spurting out as Filia cupped her hands and placed it under the fast running liquid. She then splashed the fluid into her mouth and spit and hurled more water this time onto her face to wash it clean. After buzzing around in the bathroom like a mosquito looking for a bloody feast the dragon dashed back towards her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
~^~  
  
"Ah! Where did I place my uniform?" the dragon pondered looking into the depths of her crowded and jam-packed closet that seemed like it would burst if one more item would be persuaded to fit inside of it's content. Filia pushed against hangers and other articles of clothing as she searched frantically for her high school attire.  
  
"Yattah! Thank heavens I found it," she cheered as she pulled the stubborn piece of clothing from her closet and sailed it to lay on top of her undone and rumpled bed. The dragon tugged off her sky blue pyjamas and picked up the black skirt for her school garb. She pulled it up against her legs to rest at her hips and it seemed that skirt left most off her legs exposed and was just a few millimetres below mid-thigh. Filia walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of white socks that went up to her knees. She yanked them on and returned to her bed. The ryuuzoku grabbed her white- sleeved shirt and placed it on doing up all the buttons as she tucked her shirt into her skirt for a more formal appearance.  
  
"Now the tie." she murmured to herself as she wrapped the silky piece of fabric around her neck and made a few intricate knots and did the fabric up, giving it a small tug to straighten it against her collar. Finally Filia reached for her navy blue school jacket and placed her arms inside. With a small jerk she straightened the wrinkles on the jacket and buttoned up all the buttons. The dragon roved over the floor to where she last placed her beloved mace-sama and she saw half it sticking out from beneath her bed. The dragon kneeled down and reached for the mace and pressed her other hand under the bed feeling around for a narrow strip of leather.  
  
"Got it," she exclaimed as she drew out her reliable weapon and black leather strap. Filia returned to her former position and hooked the two ends of the strip to a small oval shaped metal link on the mace's handle creating a circular strap. The blonde stuck her head and shoulder through the leather until the mace was dangling from her back in a loose fashion.  
  
"Better tighten it," she mumbled as she tugged on the leather and the mace came to a slight titled but nonetheless straight position. You could see a small preview of the sharpened spikes of the weapon just behind the dragons back. With slight satisfaction and sanctifying relief mace-sama emitted to the girl, Filia briskly stroked a piece of white lint off her skirt and reached for the handle of her briefcase lying beside her dresser.  
  
"Done." the girl announced as she clutched the doorknob and swung open the door. The blonde stepped out of her boudoir and went to the bathroom to check over her outfit and comb her golden locks.  
  
"I really got to get my vanity mirror up," the dragon whined as she brushed back her staticy hair and squinted her cerulean eyes at the left breast pocket on her jacket as she adjusted the strap out of the way to enrich her gaze, "What's that.....a golden shovel." she said in a soft voice as she placed her comb down and saw that there was indeed a minute golden shovel on her left pocket, gleaming with an anomalous glow.  
  
"A golden shovel is the insignia of my new school, how very odd." she replied in a curious voice trying to decipher the reason why out of all the symbols they would choose a golden shovel as she brushed a golden strand of hair behind her elfish ears. The dragon stepped out of the bathroom and teleported downstairs, in her rush she landed smack bottom on a chair.  
  
~^~  
  
Filia noticed that she had materialized on her regular chair when she ate at the breakfast table. In front of her was a meal off eggs, toast and bacon with a steaming cup of camomile tea on the side. The dragon inched her rear forward from the chair because her mace was clanking against the back and it began to crack as she tossed her head from side to side to say good morning to her grandfather but he was nowhere in sight.  
  
"I sense that Saichuro-ojisama is here, but where? Maybe he's in his room or outside...oh well better hurry." she chirped in a naggy voice as she picked up a fork and began chomping on her eggs and with her free hand she grabbed the handle of her pink tea cup and drank the contents in one large gulp.  
  
"Ah, this tea is so relaxing." the dragon soothed as she shot up from her chair and crammed the toast in her mouth. While chewing her toasty morsel she began to waltz towards the door, her briefcase hanging loosely in her right hand. Filia checked her briefcase and noticed that the same symbol on her breast pocket was on the opening clasp of her briefcase. The dragon raised a yellow brow as she devoured the last bit of her toast and checked that she had her keys and money for lunch since she was too preoccupied with this morning's activity to make one herself. "All here."  
  
The dragon clutched the doorknob as she shoved her feet into her black shoes and turned the knob a cool breeze of the morning rushed in and rifled her skirt so it flipped up a few centimetres giving a nice show of her legs. Filia emitted a heavy groan and pressed her skirt down as far as possible as she stepped out her front door and closed it behind her. The blonde could already see the silhouette figures of kids of all ages hustling to get to school and she was about to join them as she placed her left foot on the path and teleported just outside her gates.  
  
~^~  
  
"Better, get the address." the girl mumbled as she muddled her hand into her briefcase to find a small piece of parchment containing the information of the location to L.O.N. High. Filia surveyed downward at the paper and then at the street post she was standing by. She nodded her head and began to march her way down the sidewalk passing young beast and human children as they chatted about their summer holiday, their faces still shone with innocence and harmless mischievousness.  
  
"Kawaii," she cooed as she took glances at the small children who were now roaring with giggles and tiny laughter after a young human told a joke about how he placed about five frogs in his sister's bed when she was sleeping in it. Filia sweatdropped and thought perhaps she was wrong about the cute thing and began to take diverse perspectives of the people her age as she continued her way to school. A group of young elf girls dressed in the Maguna High uniforms passed and gave her sheepish smiles as they eyed the large and heavy object attached on her back.  
  
"Hmm what's wrong with them, do I have something on my face?" she wondered to herself giving the girls a questioning look. The elves began to sweat and briskly walk up ahead. The dragon sighed and crossed her arms. "I wonder what's up with them?" she questioned as she straightened the strap against her chest, the morning sun reflecting a malicious glint off the mace as it sparkled in it's own light.  
  
~^~  
  
A few blocks down three companions talked excitedly about what they've done during their summer vacation. The leader of the three brushed her fiery red bangs that lay still on her black headband from her crimson eyes as she took on a tighter grip of her briefcase and pulled it up to chest level.  
  
"So, Amelia what did you do during summer break?" the girl questioned as she adjusted her gaze from the blonde male of the group to a short raven coloured hair girl. The red head's hands fumbled around the clasp of the case as she opened it and took out a prostrate and rectangular shaped item wrapped in red fabric with small jellyfishes imprinted on it and two crimson chopsticks.  
  
"Well Lina-san, me, my Oneechan, and Oto-san went to the....Lina-san should you really be eating your lunch now!" the girl demanded as Lina stopped her tirade on her box lunch and looked questionably at Amelia not noticing the blonde beside her cautiously inching his blue chopsticks towards her box lunch.  
  
"Nothing wrongs with a morning, snack...plus I'm sure your noble enough to lend me a few yen to buy another lunch." Lina replied in a haughty voice as the raven-haired girl sweatdropped and took out a pink pocket purse and opened it. Her face dropped nearly to the ground as she saw a small white moth flutter out of it and then glide off into the distance.  
  
"Empty." the girl sniffed, her ears quirking to a munching sound and both she and Lina turned to the blonde haired boy gorging himself on Lina's lunch. The red-haired narrowed her crimson eyes dangerously at the boy, his blonde hair shifting to the right in the wind as apiece of rice splattered on his navy jacket and dripped onto his black pants.  
  
"My...my...lunch. Jellyfish brains. FIREBALL!" Lina yelled as orange reddish sparks and embers emerged from her hands and an ample flame launched itself at the disgruntled blonde, incinerating him to a nice and fine toasty crisp. The two girls continued to walk away from the twitching boy as smoke drafted up from his stirring corpse.  
  
"Anou...Lina-san don't you think that was a bit much, to inflict on Gourry- san?" Amelia asked as she took a backward glance at Gourry who was wobbly standing up and jogging back towards his associates. Lina huffed and scarfed down the rest of her lunch and crammed the box and eating utensil back into her bag.  
  
"He deserved it...that jellyfish, how dare he eat some of my lunch." she hissed as the blonde caught up to them and gave her a clueless grin as a light bulb appeared over his head when he obtained a brilliant idea, which is usually a very rare thing.  
  
"Oi, Lina how about I give you some of my lunch today." Gourry stated as he clutched his collar trying to tighten his tie and saw the girl's red eyes brighten and her usual smile evolved on her visage.  
  
"Hmm...nice proposal Gourry I'm impressed, but not only today's lunch but a whole months worth of....ehhh." Lina quirked an eyebrow as she saw that the blonde was strangling himself with his tie and his face was now turning purpler than a certain mazoku's hair as he sunk to the ground and continued to tug at his tie making it worse.  
  
"Ah, Gourry-san is choking, in the name of justice you must help him Lina- san!" Amelia yelled pointing her right index finger at the redhead her pink bracelet trimmed with the blue orb trembled with her sudden movement. Lina merely rolled her eyes and yanked at the tie loosening it for Gourry so he would be able to breathe again.  
  
"How, do you choke yourself with a clip-on tie, jellyfish." she mumbled the words to herself as she and her companions both turned their heads behind them when they heard an ear-shattering screams and saw two figures approaching them at Mach speed. One was on foot and the other was peddling on a black mountain bike with a lot of dust trailing behind them. Lina narrowed her eyes in thread-like manner trying to analyze who those to figures were until they came into full view.  
  
"Isn't that Zelgadis-san and Xellos-san?" Amelia pondered as she saw the furious chimera hounding after the giddy mazoku who was on top of the black mountain bike. One hand securely on the handle and the other hand were holding a thin, diminutive and square piece of paper that seemed to be the source of all the commotion. Unfortunately people that were in the way of the duo were either trampled by the mountain bike or incinerated by Zelgadis' fiery FLARE ARROWS! including Lina and the others.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Lina screamed her fangs showing as she tried to smooth out her frayed hair and glared murderously at the two who stopped their rampage and stood stationary. Xellos tilted his head to the right his bangs going to a more slanted position as he gave Lina and the others a grin as they dusted off their charred and tinted clothing.  
  
"Oh, Lina-san how's it going, fancy meeting you all here." he chirped in a surprised voice as he waved the square object in front of the chimera's face causing him to grab for it but only to have the item to be drawn back into Xellos' grasps. Zelgadis narrowed his eyes and raised his arm to cast another spell.  
  
"Give it to me or else you fruitcake." the chimera growled as Amelia walked over to the mazoku who was still supporting himself on the bike and took a quick peak at the item. Amelia erupted into a tiny fit of giggles attracting Gourry and Lina.  
  
"Zelgadis-san this is nothing to get upset about." Amelia gushed her face flushing to a pinker colour as both Lina and Gourry peered at the item and started to laugh themselves. Lina turned herself to face the brooding chimera and gave him a cute wink.  
  
"Come on Zel, nothing to brood about your ears were so cute on you." she giggled as Zelgadis began to clench and unclench his fists in annoyance, causing the sleeves of his navy blue jacket to get ruffled and strained. Xellos smiled and started to circle the group on his bike all the while waving the item in Zelgadis' face, his face turning slightly pink as he tried to grab the picture that was causing him all this grief. The chimera's face got even redder when the picture was practically dancing in front of his nose, he cold see; himself in a very silly usagi costume and his cheeks were all rosy from drinking to much punch or perhaps it was the factor that Amelia was standing beside him in the image, but that's Lina's birthday party for you. Does something like ruining a certain chimera's mysterious and heartless reputation as a sulking and depressed teenager who's attending high school all the while trying to find a cure for his accursed body.  
  
"Yare, yare Usagi-chan you seemed to blushing a lot more than usual in this photo from Lina's birthday. Did you have to much wine or were you interested in something else, ne, Usagi-chan?" the mazoku mocked opening one amethyst eye at his victim. Gourry along with Lina and Amelia began to back up from the quarrelling duo and noticed that Zelgadis was muttering something his eyes glued to the pavement and his shoulders heaving up and down until his head shot up his eyes crimson and dancing with inner fire.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK DAMNIT!" He bellowed as he lunged towards the mazoku who easily backed up on his bike causing the chimera to miss his target and stumble slightly off balance. Xellos tsked and shook his head; his hair flouncing from side to side as the photograph slowly disappeared from the palm of his hands and out of sight.  
  
"Oya, oya Usagi-chan I can't let you have this, you've been a naughty usagi, but if you want it you'll have to take it back," the purple haired monster chirped as he began to peddle ahead creating a cloud of dust behind him. The chimera grit his teeth and contracted his eyes as he chased after him, muttering another flare arrow spell, which was emerging just below his fingertips. Gourry's visage was a little confused as he turned to his two companions until his mind seemed to decipher the sudden scenarios and he slammed his left fist on his right palm.  
  
"Ah, I understand now Zelgadis was the chimera in the usagi suit. Did you two figure that out?" he questioned casting his steel blue gaze over Lina and Amelia who currently collapsed on the ground. There faces practically kissing the pavement as two sweatdrops lingered over their heads. Amelia shakily stood up first and turned towards the directions her two associates sped off into noticing they were almost out of sight and the dust travelling at their heels had almost settled.  
  
"You two better hurry or you'll be late and how do you plan to fight for justice without a proper education!" she yelled as she, Lina and Gourry began turned left and waited for the group of cars to pass so they could cross the street taking the shortcut to L.O.N. High.  
  
~^~  
  
"I don't see where Cherry Avenue is." Filia muttered to herself as she squinted her eyes at a lamppost trying to figure out where she was and if she was heading in the right direction. The ryuuzoku sagged her shoulders in defeat and ran up towards a boy with short brown hair and was dressed in a black uniform that had gold trimmings. Filia tapped his shoulder and he whirled around his black eyes looked her up and down and almost bulged out when he saw the mace on her back.  
  
"Um...Ha..hai..." the boy stammered never taking his gaze off the weapon that lay dormant on the back off the blonde haired girl. Filia smiled and gave a small bow as she raised herself to a straighter position looking at he boy with pleading eyes hoping he would be able to help her with her direction dilemma.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I can find Cherry Avenue? I'm new to this city and I don't know my bearings quite yet," she said in a feathery voice as the boy gulped. His teeth began to cease its chattering as he took another large gulp, he caste his gaze to look at the blonde. Other than the mace that was supported against her back she seemed like a pleasant girl, so the boy calmly regained his composure and raised his arm to show the dragon the way to her destination.  
  
"Sure, Cherry Avenue is just ove...ehh!" he screeched as he saw just behind the blonde haired girl a large cloud of dust coming there way which seemed to be knocking over people or blasting them to another neighbourhood. The corners of the boy's eyes twitched as he backed up and pressed his back up towards the side as the two people who were causing all the ruckus purged into view; a guy who was on top of a bike and a chimera who was chasing after him.  
  
"Hmm, what's wrong?" Filia asked as she saw the boy slink to the side his eyes wide with...fear. The ryuuzoku turned around and grimaced when she noticed a very recognizable face. It was the mazoku boy from yesterday and it looked like a chimera was chasing him. The dragon raised her arm and was about to reach fro her mace, but gasped and started to back up as the two quarrellers were coming her way. Maybe they didn't see her or just didn't care because the one on the bike steamrolled her and the chimera stepped on her leaving a brown footprint as a souvenir. As Filia lay sprawled on the ground, swirls danced in her azure eyes as she could hear the faintest sounds of a chuckle and a few curses emitting from the two as they went on their way.  
  
The boy that was spread against the side blinked and turned his gaze back towards the now trampled girl who was shaking quite irregularly and a strong aura was resonating from her as a golden tail poked out from under her skirt giving an alluring view of her pink and teddy bears undergarment. The teen backed up slightly as the girl got to her feet her eyes red and it seemed as though she was on fire as she beat her tail on the cement making it crack in several places as her ribbon bounced up and down in the motion.  
  
"How dare they!" Filia shrieked as she glared in the direction her assaulters sped off into and turned her view to the cowering boy who was stealthily backing away from her. "Grrr...Where is Cherry Avenue?" she demanded in a more tough and angrier voice as the boy's black eyes widened and pointed his hand in a northwest course. The dragon made a grunting noise as she swiped her briefcase off the ground and stomped her way towards the direction the boy pointed in. All the while mumbling words: "Namagomi Mazoku and who was that chimera that was chasing him."  
  
~^~  
  
Lina peered around her homeroom class, which was rapidly beginning to be replenished with kids she already met from the previous year. She turned her gaze to Gourry who was sitting in the desk in front of her and Amelia who was chose to sit in the desk to the right of her. Lina leaned casually against her chair and thankful smile etched on her face.  
  
"I can't believe where all in the same class again, I even checked the class list and I think Xellos and Zel are in this room too." she stated as she took a glance outside the window that was right beside her desk as she saw teachers and kids scrambling there way into the school trying avoiding to be shut off by the closing gates and not to get crushed or trampled in the carnal crowd. Amelia tapped her finger on the desk as she look towards the door of her classroom.  
  
"Those two better hurry before the teacher comes." she murmured as the door opened and there stepped in their new homeroom teacher carrying a brown briefcase in one hand and a brown jacket in the other, Amelia sweatdropped as she lowered her head. "I think I jinxed it, didn't I?" she mumbled as both Gourry and Lina gave her a solemn nod.  
  
"Isn't that Milgazia-sensei from last year's History class?" Lina asked as the teacher placed his belongings on his desk at the front of the class and turned his view onto the students who were bustling to find their seats and simmered down from his stern gaze. The teacher's yellows eyes scanned over his classroom as he observed three empty desks towards the back windows. Milgazia closed his eyes in concentration and soon opened them as he raised his fist to him mouth and cleared his throat.  
  
"Konnichiwa, I as all of you know from last year am Milgazia, your new homeroom teacher. I will be teaching you English that includes Romanised idioms and proper nouns and verbs." He stated ignoring monotonous groans coming from his students. "I shall also be teaching you Japanese with many different and unique new kana and kanji terms and symbols." He explained as another group of his students groaned in protest and turned slightly blue to the subjects they would participate in. Milgazia reached into his desk and took out a sheet of paper as he looked it over and looked at his class who were staring at him in curiosity.  
  
"Hmm, it seems like were missing three students. I shall conduct a role call: Trish Aiyana!" he called as a girl with pink ponytails and bright blue eyes as she rose from her desk and called a rapid 'hai' and quickly sat down to chat with the rest of her friends. Amelia turned towards Lina and ignored the blonde who was currently, secretly nibbling on his box lunch that he said he would share with Lina.  
  
"If we have three students missing and Zelgadis-san and Xellos-san are two of the three who do you think the third person is, Lina-san?" Amelia asked as she saw the redhead bash Gourry in the head for eating his lunch and not sharing one morsel for her. Lina quickly scooped the box lunch off his desk and glared at the pouting blonde.  
  
"Oh.hai, hai!" Gourry called as he stood up and sat down oblivious to the glare his teacher was giving for not answering him for about a minute because he was too busy consuming his lunch. The blonde quickly turned to Lina who was almost done the remaining of his lunch. His blue fabric wrapping with tiny fireballs on the tips lay still at the side of her desk. "Ah! My lunch, Lina." He whined as she finished off the last octopus ball and patted her stomach as she pushed back the empty box into his hands.  
  
"That's for eating without me...now, I have new clue who the third person is Amelia. Maybe it's a new student because everyone in our class resembles the same faces from last year. Hai!" The redhead hollered as she stood up and sat back down as the raven-haired girl looked and noticed the girl's words were correct there was no new face among the mass of students.  
  
"Ha.Hai." Amelia said as she stood up and quickly sat down as Milgazia- sensei called her name breaking her train of thought. The teacher was just about to finish off his list with: Tezuka Zan, who stood up with a small bow and sat back down in his desk. The teacher placed his list down and tapped his chin in thought.  
  
"It seems that we are missing students are Zelgadis Greywers, Xellos Metallium, and Filia UI Copt." He announced as people began to whisper and converse about who this Filia UI Copt girl was and what she was like. The sea of whispers began to get more carnal and feverish as people gossiped amongst themselves. Lina peeked outside the window again and saw the old oak tree's branches and evergreen leaves sway in the midsummer breeze.  
  
"Filia...I wonder who she is?" the girl ponders out loud as a small hissing and wheezy sound is heard amongst the three as a boy with thick horned- rimmed glassed appears in front of them his mousy black hair sagging to the right side of his face. Lina sighed and arched her shoulders in annoyance as the boy took a seat behind her. "Hey, Jiro...I didn't know you were in this class." Lina stated already aware that boy was definitely not in their class and somehow managed to slink his greasy self inside the classroom undetected. The boy gave Lina a sly grin as he took a small black book from his pants pocket and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Ah, Lina-san you're as witty as ever, but I have the answer to your question. I have data on that Filia girl." He said as he opened his book to page fifty-eight and the three teens scooted out of their desks and gazed upon his data book. A picture of a cute blonde girl with, sapphire eyes and long elfish ears stared back at them. "Don't let her picture fool you that's her human guise, it seems that she's part of the ryuuzoku race." He read as the other strained their ears to listen to his words.  
  
"Ryuuzoku...are you saying ryuuzoku's look exactly like elves?" Gourry chirped not compromising the situation clearly as Jiro's glasses slanted off the bridge of his nose and Amelia and Lina only shook their heads and ignored the blonde's comments. The redhead circled her left hand for Jiro to continue and plainly just tune out the jellyfish brain.  
  
"As I was saying her natural form is a dragon. It says she's a very peaceful, kind, sophisticated, cultured, and artistic girl with a love for tea and classical musical...eh, Jiro said his eyes widening behind his glasses as he read the next part, "It seems that in her rage she blew up ninety percent of her elementary school, just because some kid insulted her and yanked her tail." The boy said as he placed his book back inside his jacket and began to slink off yet again since his task was done and answered their questions. Both of Gourry and Amelia's eyes twitched and they looked at the redhead's clueless face as she tapped a pencil on her desk.  
  
"That Filia must be a real nutcase or needs anger management I mean blowing up her elementary school just because of that." Lina nagged shaking her head from side to side in disapproval her crimson hair shimmering from left to right. Both Gourry and Amelia frowned at her comment, the raven-haired girl quirked her eyebrow for she was about to add her two scents.  
  
"Honestly, Lina-san you of all people making that comment. Remember when you caste a Dragon Slave in our Junior High School just because someone took your lunch and that happened two years ago, remember, hmm." Amelia replied in an edgy voice as Lina rustled her fiery red mane trying to recall the memory.  
  
"Ah, Lina did you forget...well not only did you blow up the school, but you blew us up as well and everything in a twenty meter radius. People even made a chant for that fateful day...now how did it go, oh yeah. For the love of God stop, please stop!" the blonde added as Lina's eyebrows gave a shocking twitch the memory suddenly dawning on her.  
  
"Oh, well....what did you expect me to do, let that jerk get away with taking my lunch. It was self-defence how dare he steal the lunch of an innocent maiden." Lina cried fake tears welling up at her eyes as the other two dully rolled their eyes and turned their heads to the door when a knock was heard.  
  
"Wonder who that is? Maybe Zelgadis-san and Xellos-san finally showed or perhaps it's the new girl." Amelia stated as the door began to creak open and a faced poked in.  
  
~^~  
  
Filia brushed a golden strand out of her eyes and stared at the group of eyes that were gazing at her with solemn, and intrigued expressions as the some students gazed over the object that was hefted behind the blonde's back. The dragon cleared her throat and stepped in completely as she turned her gaze towards the teacher.  
  
"Anou., is this room 11-D, Milgazia-sensei's class?" she asked dusting off her sooted skirt. The blonde teacher nodded his head and stood, walking towards the younger ryuuzoku. He ushered her to the centre part of the front.  
  
"I take it your Filia UI Copt." Milgazia stated as he went to sit back down in his chair and looked at his new student with curiosity a long with the rest of his class. His golden eyebrow arched as he noticed she had slung a mace behind her back and supported it with the greatest amount of ease. "Well Filia since you are the only new student we have received for our humble little class why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself." He ordered in a gentle yet firm voice as the dragon nodded her head.  
  
"Hai, Milgazia-sensei. Well I just moved here to Giga Tokyo from Sayo..." The girl was cut off as a familiar chimera burst through the door a hateful grimace was etched all over his face as he found a seat near the back windows and slammed his briefcase on his desk, some kids at the back suddenly began to start whispering to him and mentioned a person named Xellos. Filia blinks her azure eyes and realizes it was the same chimera that trampled her on her way to school. The dragon wheeled her head towards the door when she heard another voice that she only knew to resent.  
  
"Ma, ma Zelgadis-san I was only playing." A voice chuckled as the violet- haired mazoku stepped in the class. His eyes were closed and a bright grin was plastered on his face as he slung his briefcase over his shoulders. Filia's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk as the boy from yesterday sauntered past her not even paying her any attention, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. How was it the same person to annoy the heck out of her ends up in the same school, in the same grade, and even worse in the same homeroom?!  
  
"I just can't believe it, that NAMAGOMI MAZOKU FROM YESTERADY!" Filia bellowed as she pointed her index finger at him. The mazoku's shoulders twitched as he turned at a ninety-degree angle and faced the blonde in surprise, while everyone else in the room raised their eyebrows and looked back and forth at the two in confusion and curiosity.  
  
"And it's the SELFISH Little Dragon from yesterday, who foolishly challenged me." The boy replied as he strained to keep his grin, the corners of his mouth going into small twitch every few seconds. The girl stamped her feet her shoes making a clack! clack! sound on the finely polished floor as her tail popped out adorned with a cute little pink bow. By now everyone's eyes were glued to the pair and even more to the golden tail swishing from left to right in front of their eyes. The dragon blushed as she hid her unique appendage and unhooked her mace from her leather strap with a small click!  
  
"That's right and the challenge wasn't consummated." She growled as she raised her weapon and swung at the mazoku's head missing him by a minute fraction. It seemed the mazoku was quite experienced with split teleporting from the astral plane and back to the normal plane. Filia narrowed her eyes as the boy teleported right beside her as if were merely playing with her and not taking her duel seriously. "Stand still and fight me for real!"  
  
The mazoku grinned at her, which was soon replaced with a rather silly facial expression as he stuck out his pink tongue and hooked his bottom eyelid with his finger and yanked it down. "Neeeh," he gurgled as he released the eyelid and placed his tongue back to it's former position, "Not only are you selfish but you're a very violent Little Dragon, aren't you?" the mazoku teased as blanch fume puffed out the girl's ears and she swung her mace again almost smashing him in the face but she only managed to swap at the air as she heard a soft chuckle from behind, tempting her to swing towards her back. Everyone in the classroom had either their eyes bugged out and their jaws slacked to the ground or had numerous amounts of sweatdrops, sweating down the back of their heads.  
  
"Did you know that Xellos knew the new girl?" Lina asked the sulking chimera who was sitting just in front of Amelia and to the right of Gourry. Zelgadis shook his head his wiry cobalt blue hair bouncing from side to side as he viewed the alluring spectacle. Amelia squinted her eyes as she saw Xellos' shoulder twitch in a spasm manor.  
  
"I've never seen Xellos-san like that. He's usually so calm but look that girl is making him all twitchy like he's annoyed." Amelia stated as everyone took a look at the mazoku who was still mindlessly teleporting away from the dragon's lethal swings. Everyone raised a brow that Amelia's conclusion was right the mazoku was actually tasting his own medicine and it seemed to taste bitter.  
  
"Hmph, any person that can ruffle that fruitcake's feathers must be a very interesting character." Zelgadis added as he saw the dragon take another swing missing her real target but almost slamming a red fox girl in her podgy snout. The adult of the classroom was getting a little annoyed with the destructive spectacle he was viewing and cleared his throat to get the class' attention once more, but got no response as the two continued to play their deformed style of cat and mouse, which one was really the cat was up to you to decide. In his irritation Milgazia slammed his palms on his desk; small woodchips flew up into the air as the two stopped and everyone glued their gaze on their teacher. Filia flushed as she hooked her mace back to her strap and avoided her teachers' stern gaze.  
  
"You two take your seats now. This behaviour shall not be permitted in the future!" He barked as Filia begrudgingly scanned the room for an empty seat and saw one beside the back window just behind a redhead girl. The dragon quickly scooted over to her seat and sat down as she saw the mazoku boy continue to stand even when his teacher bore his gaze down at him. The mazoku merely faced his teacher in an unreadable expression as he opened his amethyst eyes and glared at his sensei. "Take your seat Mr. Metallium, or shall I have to give you after school detention." Milgazia said again. No one seemed to notice the drop of sweat that slid sluggishly slid down Milgazia's ear to his cheekbone as the mazoku continued to pierce his amethyst gaze into his teachers golden eyes. After what seemed like eternity the tension thick, Xellos closed his eyes and placed on a jolly smile.  
  
"Hai, Milgazia-sensei." he chirped with a hundred percent of feigned obedience as he went to take the last empty seat, which was behind Amelia and sadly enough in his opinion to the right of Filia. The two hot heads both gave each other silent glares and with two arrogant hmph and then began to ignore each other and retuned their gaze to the front of the class. Milgazia crossed his arms over his wrinkled dress shirt and narrowed his eyes at his class.  
  
"For those who missed my announcement at the beginning of the class, I will be teaching you English and Japanese classes." he said giving Xellos, Filia and Zelgadis a stern look. The older ryuuzoku sat down at his desk and took out a few sheets of tiny paper. "Also those of you who have not received your timetables please come and retrieve them. After that we shall wait for the announcement for us to be called down to the auditorium for the Beginning of Year ceremony, so you have free time right now."  
  
With that said and done an ogre and few other classmates stood up to go and retrieve their schedules from the teacher while others returned to chatting about their holidays or the latest music. As the teacher was handing out timetables he gave Filia another look and took a glance at the redhead in front of her in.  
  
"Miss Inverse would you be able to show Miss Copt around?" he asked wondering if this was a smart choice or a completely idiotic one that would end up in some sort of travesty. Lina turned around and looked at the wide- eyed dragon and she nodded.  
  
"Hai." the redhead called as she tuned completely around to face the blonde blocking out the small groan Xellos emitted to Lina's acceptance of the proposal. Filia smiled at Lina and fidgeted in her seat trying to get comfy as she removed her mace from her back and placed it gently on the ground. Lina eyed the weapon and smiled to see that it was going on the ground and wasn't staying in the dragon's grasp.  
  
"Thank you, Lina-san I hope I'm not intruding." Filia said as she looked sheepishly at the girl who raised her hand and gave a little swipe in the air.  
  
"No problem, Filia, I mean a kind and generous person like me helping others is something that comes natural to a person of my stature." the girl boasted her head getting a little bigger as Amelia frowned that was the biggest understatement of the century...no of the millennium. Lina cleared her throat and ushered her arms in a gesture for Filia to get acquainted to her friends. "Well Filia you might as well meet the gang. As you know my name is Lina Inverse the school destroyer and teacher killer." The red head grinned as she pointed her index finger to the blonde boy behind her. "That jellyfish over there is Gourry Gabriev." The blonde gave a nod and a cheerful smile-indicating hello as Lina pointed to the girl sitting beside her. "That's Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunn."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Filia-san, the shining star of justice will surely dawn upon this righteous day so no need to worry." She cheered as she made a small pose with a small yet clumsy twirl almost landing on her face as she dragged herself back into her desk. Lina shook her head, her crimson mane bouncing back and forth and lurched forward as she jerked her head towards the chimera that was removing his tie from his collar and tucking it inside his pocket.  
  
"That pouting Thomas over there is Zelgadis Greywers." The girl chirped as the chimera gave a silent nod and Lina continued with her introduction as she pointed to the one and only mazoku in their lives. "And that over there is," Lina laughed as both the dragon and mazoku glared at each other, "...well I guess you already know Xellos Metallium." She coughed. Filia's eyes widened as she took a closer look at the violet-haired monster, her glare softening just a bit with her curiosity.  
  
"Xellos...Xellos Metallium. Metallium, I've heard that name somewhere before." Filia thought as she began to rearrange his name to the inner puzzle she was facing, but continued to frown at the mazoku who was also frowning back at her. The young ryuuzoku deepened her frown as she concentrated harder where she had heard that family name Metallium, from and what was theme of the discussion, but in her deep thoughts Filia didn't notice she lost a bit of control over her human guise.  
  
"Sn...snake, Lina look out!" Gourry bellowed as he saw a small streak of golden scales swish past Lina desk leg and coil itself around Filia's leg. "Now the scaly reptile has coiled itself around Filia!" he shouted as everyone looked down and saw her tail swishing from back and forth in a drugged motion. The others merely shook their heads and soft words of idiot and jellyfish brains were heard in the air.  
  
"Since you have golden scales I take it you're a Golden Dragon right, Filia- san the same type as Milgazia-sensei?" Amelia asked as the blonde nodded her head and pushed her current thoughts away to assure the girls question.  
  
"A Golden Dragon is the strongest race of Ryuuzoku's right other than the Ancients at least." Lina stated not noticing the blonde make a small flinch when she said the word Ancients. Xellos emitted a loud hmph and chuckled to himself prompting the others attention to him.  
  
"It seems like a different story for that Little Dragon over there, she's obviously not strong at all if she can't conceal her human form without fault." He replied with a smirk glaring one amethyst eye at the twitching dragon. Filia bit her lip from choking out a venomous retort to the mazoku as she took a deep breath and took out her tea set and set it up on her desk, from where I have no clue. Do you? Filia serenely pours herself some peppermint tea inside a white teacup with a small picture of two swans; their necks entwined together in a sweet embrace, tuning out the others oblivious sweatdrops. The dragon brought the cup to her lips and took a sip and let out a downy sigh as she turned to others with a cheery smile.  
  
"Ara, would you care to try some of my tea, there's cookies here as well." The ryuuzoku added bringing out a pink plate layered with golden brown shortbread cookies. Both Gourry's and Lina's eyes took on a twinkling glint as they reached for the teacups and the biscuits.  
  
"Don't mind if we do." They announced as they took large gulps of their tea and took large bites out of the shortbread cookies, crumby grins were pasted all over their faces. Amelia strained as smile as she reached for two teacups and passed one to Zelgadis and reached for two cookies for herself.  
  
"Thank you." Both the chimera and raven-haired girl stated as they sipped at their tea. Filia beamed another smiled and her eyes trailed over to Xellos' desk, her eyes ticked as she saw him calmly munching on a cookie and casually picked up his teacup with poise and took a well-mannered sip.  
  
"Who said you were allowed to have some?" she questioned as her tranquil smile twisted into a hateful grimace. Xellos turned to her with a grin and took another sip while revealing his eerie peepers. Filia winced at the way he was looking at her, with that trustworthy yet all the while masked predatory smile.  
  
"No one." He replied closing his eyes, his grin widening each time the dragon's eyes twitched and her mouth was curling up in a more rage filled frown. "You know Filia-san, you make exceptional tea for such a violent and selfish dragon, but I guess we can't fight who we are, ne." he chuckled as the dragon fumed her face was getting more red each second as her fists clenched and unclenched.  
  
"How dare a Namagomi like you call me violent and selfish, it would be more logical that all those attributes reflect off of your personality!" She shrieked as Xellos placed his cup down as his shoulders gave a lurch.  
  
"Namagomi. Namagomi. Namagomi, how in the hell do I resemble raw garbage in anyway?" He snapped as the others watched the scene they were now viewing and chuckled amongst themselves.  
  
"My, they fight like a married. They're so compatible." Lina murmured as Filia turned around to face the redhead and opened her mouth for a comment but was silenced by the intercom. Everyone strained his or her ears for the crackling buzz from the intercom to clear up and report the announcement.  
  
"ALL CLASSES ARE REQUIRED TO ASSEMBLE AT THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR CEREMONY. THANK YOU."  
  
Milgazia clapped his palms together twice to get the attention of his class and once again held the invisible leash so to speak. "We shall line up now, and please try to be respectful we don't want any misfortunes to happen during the ceremony. All right let's go." He said as his students rose from their desks and sashayed towards the door in single file. Filia blinked and wondered what he had meant by misfortunes.  
  
"Filia-san, hurry up or you'll be left behind." Amelia chirped as she tapped the blonde on the shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts. The dragon nodded her head and leaned in towards the girl's ear.  
  
"What did Milgazia-sensei mean by misfortunes?" the ryuuzoku asked as Amelia opened her mouth but was interrupted by her teacher.  
  
"Miss Copt and Miss Seyrunn there shall be plenty of time to chat but let's hurry up shall we!" He barked as they joined the line with a quick whisper of "I'll tell you later" from Amelia. Filia tapped her foot impatiently as her class slowly emptied out of their classroom and into the hall in single file.  
  
"What could possibly happen at a beginning of the Year Ceremony?" Filia wondered out loud as a familiar violet-haired ryuuzoku turned around and faced her and annoying grin was on his face then was sketched into an arrogant smirk.  
  
"I'll tell you Filia-san," he smiled as he saw her face brighten a little as she slapped on an I-don't care-face on her visage but quirked her long ears for him to continue. "Well I'm not going to tell you actually but I will give you a hint." He said as he watched her face fault and her eyes twitch. Filia could already hear Xellos' mental laugh ringing in her ears. "Well the so called misfortunes have to do with the soul orb collecting and the appearance of our school principal Lon." He chirped as he turned around and took another step towards the door. Filia blinked and knitted her brows together.  
  
"That's it, but what in the world is the soul orb collecting and what's the so horrid about the principal other than the oblivious parent meetings." The blonde whispered as the boy emitted a soft chuckled and turned around. One of his eyes was opened and his index finger was raised to face level.  
  
"Now that my dear Filia-san is a secret." He grinned as he waved the index finger from left and tight in front of her face and hopped out of the door leaving the dragon confused and baffled in the doorway as she too stepped out of the classroom and into the hall drawing herself nearer to the auditorium.  
  
  
  
~^~  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, this document was too large to put on Notepad; hopefully the entire font could be shone. I'd like to say thank you for the reviews for telling me if Xellos and Filia were in characters and also thank you to Nova for helping me with this fanfic. Read and Review people tell me what you think of it so far and about the other Slayers members like Lina and company. Bye. 


	3. 3 That Selfish Dragon From Yesterday

L.O.N. High: Being Young is Gung Ho Dragon Slave  
  
***  
Chapter Three: That selfish Dragon From Yesterday  
  
****  
Filia quickly strode up towards the redhead who was just a few inches in front of her, in her process the straight class line that was developed shattered into clumps as she avoided hitting into people. The dragon tranquilly tapped Lina's shoulder and the girl spun around her red mane swirling from left to right. "Hmm.....something wrong Filia? Do you need to use the bathroom or something?" the redhead inquired noticing the small blush that crept upon the blonde's cheek as she madly shook her head from side to side.  
  
"No, I don't need to use the bathroom. I just wanted to know what's the soul orb collecting and what's so scary about are school principal? I tried to get an answer from that Namagomi," she said as she jerked her head in his direction, "But he just filled my head with groundless hints." she hissed as she turned her gaze towards the smiling Xellos. The others stopped and glued their feet to the floor as they listened to Lina and Filia's conversation. Lina's eyes widened a bit as she began walking again but at a slower pace, the rest of their class had already dissolved into the mass of students.  
  
"I guess you might as well learn about that stuff, now than later Filia so I'll tell you." Lina whispered as Filia walked beside her and the others walked a few feet behind still in earshot of their discussion. Lina cleared her throat and folded her arms behind her back in a carefree motion. "You see Filia, one of our teachers, Phibbrizo-sensei has the ability to extract a part of a person's soul. So to keep his pupils at bay he extracts all students souls and keeps them, until they leave school...I think." she said as Filia quivered with the feeling of someone having control of that much power over one person.  
  
"I take it then Phibbrizo-sensei, is mazoku then." Filia questioned already knowing the answer. Lina bobbed her up and down, her hair spilling over her eyes. The Gold snuck a minute glance to Xellos. Already picturing his smile that would probably lie plastered on his face below his closed eyes, but the Gold blinked in surprise to realize he was no longer there. Filia yanked her head towards the redhead who began to speak again.  
  
"Last year when we were all freshmen there was a problem with one or two of someone's extraction, and it seems like it happened every previous year. For you see it's very easy to get the orbs from humans and mazoku, but dragons and other creatures like ogres have difficulty with the extraction. Also if the person refuses to allow their soul orb to get extracted or if a part of their body is too complicated to extract from their bodies, there could be a struggle that leads to death." Lina stated looking towards the chimera that had stopped and clenched his fist wrinkling his jacket. Filia looked at Zelgadis with concern.  
  
"I wasn't able to release my soul orb last year. Hmph...I almost died thanks to this body. I really hate this curse." the chimera mumbled his keen ears quirked when her heard the raven-haired girl murmur his name. Filia blinked in miscalculation and took a closer look at Zelgadis and his granite like skin that shimmered slightly in the light.  
  
"You mean you weren't born a chimera?" she asked as the chimera shook his wiry hair from side to side.  
  
"No, this curse was granted to me because of a stupid request to be stronger." he growled in a low voice his eyes narrowed as he seemed to look at students and teachers walking in the hall with an intent and hate filled gaze, but they could all tell he wasn't really seeing them, not at all. They continued to walk in that sluggish pace again. Filia lowered her gaze to the floor wondering if her question was appropriate.  
  
"Who...who ..cur..did that to you?" she asked biting her lip slightly for being so curious and asking a personal question to a person she barely knew. Zelgadis smirked at her question and bittersweet smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"My Great Grandfather." he breathed as if he were weary and bored with the aspect as the dragon made a small gasp. Lina hunched her small shoulders as they continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"And about our principal...I'm afraid to even ask." Filia murmured the idea dawning on her that, her school seems to be quite mysterious and hold many secrets within its walls.  
  
"I don't know if I can give you any information on that, Filia. Principal Lon is well.......know one has ever seen its face, I don't even know if it's a guy or girl. But because of the voice it sounds female...I think." Lina exclaimed as the dragon perked her eyebrow upwards at the thought. Filia rotated her head around to view the others faces. Zelgadis, Gourry and Amelia all nodded their heads. "Like last year for instants me and Gourry were sent to the office for creating a ruckus...  
  
"Lina-san."  
  
...In the cafeteria and we were told to go to the principals office and that's what we did..., but then we woke up sitting in the waiting room filled with a tingly sensation...all we could remember...  
  
"Lina-san."  
  
...Was stepping into room and being engulfed into a golden light and that's it." Lina finished as she began drumming her finger on her chin in thought.  
  
"Lina-san!" Amelia cried as she started shaking her head left and right and lurched her first towards Gourry who was practically moping along the floor his face has gone pale and gaunt and his blonde hair has lost it's shine. His body was much scrawnier than before and uniform seemed to be in complete wrinkles like he hasn't eaten. Lina's eyes enlarged and she gave him a bashful smile.  
  
"Oops, sorry I forgot about that. Cheer up Gourry I mean it's not like you lost it on purpose. "Lina chirped as she leaned in towards the Gold's ear. "I forgot to tell you Gourry used to carry around this sword that was a very special heirloom and he lost it when we came to from going to the Principal's office." Lina whispered in a soft voice trying not to depress the blonde any further as he mumbled to himself 'Losing my family heirloom. Ah, my ancestors shall never forgive me.' Filia merely shakes her golden head at the display and continues to walk towards the auditorium with the others.  
  
"So, we meet again, Lina Inverse." a voice called causing the group to twirl around and stop in their tracks. Two girls began to finely define themselves from the mass of students. One with long dark bluish-purple hair and the other one who had shouted the outburst with shoulder length green hair and two curly bangs at the side of her head. Both of the girls approached the group the one with the green hair seemed to be clutching onto something in her right hand.  
  
"Meet again...you knew I was coming back to L.O.N. High for grade 11, Martina." Lina pointed out as she turned her back towards the girl and turned to the one with the long hair. "Hey, Syphiel." Lina greeted to the girl. Syphiel gave a small bow and smiled at the redhead.  
  
"Konichiwa Lina-tachi." the girl said in a soft voice as she approached the sulking blonde who was half way to recovering himself from his depression. "Konichiwa Gourry-sama." Syphiel chirped her face much more vivid and her cheeks getting a little rosy as Gourry gave her a curious look. Filia narrowed her eyes and scuttled towards Amelia who was intently watching Gourry and Syphiel. The Gold bent herself to Amelia's level and brought her lips' to the raven-haired girl's ears.  
  
"Tell me Amelia-san, do Gourry-san and that girl have some sort of relationship, because I thought Lin...." The chimera scoffed and brought his hand up to his forehead as he began to explain to Filia about the unique scenario she was witnessing.  
  
"Pay it no mind, Filia," he said jerking his head in the trio's direction, "That love triangle is just too complex." he mumbled as Amelia nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Konichiwa, but who are you?" Gourry questioned as he stood up and looked the girl in the eye. A large blue question mark danced just a few inches above his head. Lina's eyes ticked as she guided her small fist to come slamming down onto the blonde's head the question mark evaporating by the sudden impact. "Itai, Lina." he whined as he rubbed his throbbing head. Lina glared at him.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot who Syphiel is already? I mean you know Syphiel Nels Radha, you met her before we did," she growled in mock annoyance as she pointed her left thumb towards the smiling girl, who merely shook her head and gave another cheery smile.  
  
"It's alright Lina-san I'm sure Gourry-sama will remember me in tim..." Syphiel came to a halt as Martina slightly pushed her to the side and held out her right arm. A small red, black and white relic with yellow curls at the back and topped of with small golden thorns was donned in her hand and she showed it to the group and any on looking student who happened to pass by.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?" Filia inquired as the girl frowned and jogged over to the Gold her eyes crossed in thought. Filia backed up and sweatdropped as the girl continued to inch close up to her.  
  
"Hmmm...I take it your new to this school." Martina stated as Filia nodded her golden head. The green-haired girl smiled and dug her free hand into her pocket and brought out the same relic except that it had silver thorns and dropped it into the dragon's hand. "I know baptize you into the Zolmagustar Faith, Welcome my sister. I am Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova," she drawled in a husky voice as the ryuuzoku gawked in surprise by her proposal, which was accepted without her behalf.  
  
"Zolmagustar,...what the....SISTER." Filia screeched as she stared at the glimmering relic in her with confusion and pushed it back into the girl's hand. The girl blinked and dumped it back into the dragon's hand and Filia pushed it away. The others shook their heads and sweatdropped at the view already adapted to Martina's special quaffs about her faith.  
  
"Come on just take it, the Zolmagustar faith welcomes you into our happy little family." she cooed as Filia once again began to back up and wrapped her hands behind her back suppressing the idea of clubbing the girl for her to get the idea.  
  
"No, thanks I'm a devoted dragon that enjoys the Fire Dragon King faith." the ryuuzoku piped as she continued to back up and made a small 'eep' as she bumped into someone,.....excuse me some mazoku. The Gold's pupils shrunk as she drew in a small hiss and the purple-haired monster smirked at her and encased his closed gaze on Martina.  
  
"Truly, Martina-san I don't think the Great Zolmagustar-sama would enjoy having a selfish and smart mouthed dragon performing in his religion." Xellos added as Martina blinked and stuffed her relic back in her pocket, neither of the two noticing the very agitated dragon whose eyes were shimmering red and her knuckles cracking in a popping manner.  
  
"Perhaps you're right........thank you Xellos-sama." the girl cooed as she waltzed over to the mazoku and attempted to give him a hug, but jumped back as a fist was hurtled towards her face. Martina gaffed as she saw the blonde haired girl hurtle her fists at Xellos all the while she mumbled 'how she could have forgotten her precious mace-sama?' The mazoku chuckled as Filia's attempt to sock him in his face failed and she slumped to the ground in disappointment.  
  
"Oh, how could I forget my precious mace-sama? It might be scuffed on the clean floor or the spikes can go blunt. I need it to protect me if something goes wrong in the ceremony." Filia cried her golden hair trembling with each tiny sob as Syphiel's eyes widened and she grabbed onto Martina's arm.  
  
"I forgot we should all be in the auditorium by now...I think were supposed to enter at the lower side doors and you guys are supposed to go the upper level side doors." she said as she and Martina jogged off. Lina sighed and gestured for them to get a move on as she grabbed onto Filia's arm and gave her a tug to get moving.  
  
"Well we better get a move on, tardiness is always frowned upon here...and Filia quit crying I'm sure 'Mace-dono' is fine." she growled as she motioned for the girl to head towards the stair the other following in their tracks.  
  
~^~  
  
As the crew hastily jogged up the flight of stairs or float up the stairs in Xellos' case. In their hurry they failed to notice a young man with bronze coloured skin, dressed in the school uniform with curly black hair, and a large draughty hat smudged in black soot in some areas that sat upon his head. The boy glared at Gourry and he placed his hand on the kilt of his sword and snarled as he prepared to unsheathe it, until a small tug on the lower part of his school jacket made him releases his grasp.  
  
"Hai, sensei. "The boy answered as he saw his target and his companion reach the top of the stairs and turn around a corner. The teen rolled his eyes and lowered his gaze towards and old goblin male with large and very thick spectacles too big for his face.  
  
"Come on boy, get yourself to the auditorium I heard that all students in Tatara-sensei's class are supposed to meet in the lower side doors." the goblin ushered as he pointed a crooked finger down the stairs and guided the boy to his destination. "And take off that hat!"  
  
"Hai." the boy growled as he took off his hat and made a silent curse for his bad luck. The chances of him meeting his most loathed rival in his new school, someone was definitely playing a sick trick on him.  
  
~^~  
  
"Finally, were here." Lina exclaimed as she took a seat by Gourry and was followed by Filia and much to her sadness Xellos. Lina took a glance towards the dragon that is peering around at the noisy auditorium with curiosity as she viewed the blood red stage curtains; still closed.  
  
"Is it starting?" Filia breathed as the lights began to dim and shadows creped along the walls and the floor. Xellos smiles to himself as he takes a hidden glance towards the nervous Filia who is literally at the edge of her seat. The monster taps his chin contemplating over the thought if it would be a good time to scare her out of her scaly hide now or later, no matter a booming voice interrupts his thoughts and he wheeled his attention to the stage.  
  
The stage curtains slowly depart from the current position and two men step out. Filia's elfish ears detect small whispers of 'it's the Vice- Principals.' Both seemed to look very young for their positions but we should never judge a book by their cover now should we. The first one was wearing a dark grey dress suit. He had long white blonde hair and he had golden eyes that reflected in the darkened room. The other one had a black business suit with long black hair. He was sporting black sunglasses but the ryuuzoku was able to detect a piercing crimson glint on the glasses. Another loud voice was heard.  
  
"Now Introducing are Vice-principals Cepheid-sama and Shabranigdo-sama!" the voice bellowed as the room erupted into applause mostly to the thanks of the female audience, who seemed to be very interested with their vice-principals appealing and young looks. The vice-principal with long white blonde hair grabbed onto one of the microphones and passed the other one to his co-worker.  
  
"Hello, students and welcome back to L.O.N!" Cepheid cheered in a calming yet serious tone as once again the room filled with claps. The other principal made a small smirk his jagged fangs protruded a few millimetres below his lower lip giving him a real dangerous yet seductive look.  
  
"Were going to have a real nice year, so how about we introduce our teachers." Shabranigdo called, as the crowd clapped and waited for their sensei's to depart from behind the stage as a small group of teachers of all forms and age stepped out. Filia narrowed her azure eyes and shivered. She felt a little drowsy as one particular teacher stepped out. His presence not only felt frigid but as he brushed some of his rich dark hair from his face, Filia was able to witness that his eyes were an icy blue. The Vice-principals began to introduce the teachers.  
  
"That's a woman." Filia shrieked raising her yellow eyebrows in surprise as she saw Cepheid-sama introduce a middle-aged dwarf woman named Tatara. Except that she had a messy red mane and had crimson whiskers on her chin, she was also hefting a large double-edged battleaxe against her left shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, haven't you seen dwarf woman before they look really masculine that it's hard to tell them from the guys. The female also talk in the same dialect tone as the males making it hard to decipher them from each other." Lina explained to the disbelieving ryuuzoku.  
  
"Really...I like her axe." Filia added while the purple-haired mazoku simply sweatdroppped at her comment. The vice-principals continued to introduce their staff, but two male teachers caught Filia's eye. First it was the male Physical Education teacher, his name was Gaav-sensei. He had a deeper crimson colour man than Lina and it was so long that it was practically touching the floor. He has bronze colour skin and was wearing a dark tracksuit with a silver whistle dangling on his chest. The Gold squinted her eyes at the teacher; she swore that she also saw a katana dangling across his waist.  
  
"What the..." Filia breathed as she adjusted her view to the students below. The ryuuzoku planted her view on a boy with green hair and a horn that emerged from his head; he was sitting beside a red fox and an ogre. The Gold shook off the strange feeling and averted her gaze to the stage, and shuddered once more. "Cold."  
  
"You'll get used to it." Zelgadis stated as the frigid teacher named Dynast-sensei was introduced he was wearing a dark blue suit and much to Filia's surprise everyone in the auditorium seemed to be shaking slightly from the sudden temperature drop. Filia flinched another weird presence she detected but it wasn't coming from the boy this time it was emerging from a girl with either black or blue hair and the two boys that sat beside her.  
  
"Who are you looking at so intently, Filia-san? See someone you like." Xellos teased as pried and poked the dragon with his finger. While the blonde wheeled her head around to glare at him her cheeks flushed a dark pink colour. The Gold raised her nose in the air with a 'humph' and glared at the stage, the introduction seemed to cease. Filia blinks as she sees the male students of L.O.N. High begin to get excited and automatically began to start grooming themselves and desperately tried to make their appearances more presentable.  
  
"Honestly." Amelia sighed as the whole auditorium began to fill with small crystal like bubbles and reek of the smell of a pungent, yet bewitching perfume. Filia took a glance at Xellos who had a small smirk plastered on his face and both of his eyes have cracked open and were staring at the stage.  
  
"Now introducing Metallium-sensei and Dolphin-sensei!" the same loud voice boomed as the males of the school howled in glee and started clapping like madmen, the girls scowled or glared at the stage as two woman stepped out from behind the wine red curtains. The blonde's mouth gaped a few inches as she thought the words over again. 'Metallium-sensei, that woman is Xellos' mot...'  
  
"Allo, Minna-san!" Metallium-sensei cheered as she brushed a golden strand out from her face. She had light almond skin and was wearing a dark business suit except the skirt was quite short revealing most of her shapely legs and her shirt was open giving off a revealing silhouetted display of her ample bosom. The male crowd howled again as Dolphin-sensei gave a cute wink to the audience.  
  
"Dolphin, knows where going to have a fun year." she smiled straightening her sky blue dress that was the same colour as her long hair embedded with white and light pink pearls. She was not as daring as Metallium-sensei with her outfit, but she still looked very tempting. A small blush on Filia's face brightened.  
  
"Wow, they're really pretty," she said turning to Xellos who had his usual mask on his eyes closed on a stupid smile was glued on his visage. "Tell me Nama..." she stopped herself before she could finish the word, "Ne, Xellos is Metallium-sensei your mother or is it some coincidence?" the Gold asked as the mazoku nodded his head.  
  
"I guess mother is a sufficient enough name, but I'd say creator since I was created from her and her alone. There was no male involved in my making," he explained as he kept his secretive gaze on the stage. "It's time." he murmured to himself as the whole room was practically blanketed in darkness and you could barely see a small blue-haired boy step out from behind the curtain as he slowly approached Shabranigdo-sama and motioned for him to bend down so he could whisper something in his ear. The room gets quite and Filia hears a faint whisper from Lina saying that it's 'Phibbrizo-sensei.'  
  
Shabranigdo nodded his head and Phibbrizo flashed a wicked smile to the audience as he stepped towards the centre of the stage. Everyone could hear the lone claps of his shoes as he approached the centre and lay stationary. He stretched out his right arm and waited.  
  
"Don't be so skittish, Filia-san he's just collecting the orbs now, so relax. Remember don't struggle." the monster soothed as he picked up the sudden nervousness emitting from the dragon. The dragon gulps and relaxes her body against her seat as she sees small yellow orbs drifting off from the mass crowd of students and floating towards Phibbrizo-sensei's palm. Filia lurches backwards as she feels a small pressure against her chest. The others look at her with concern as a small yellow orb, the size of a marble appears before the dragon. Her eyes widen as she sees a smiling reflection of herself in the orb as it zooms along with the other orbs into Phibbrizo's palm and they all vanish.  
  
The dragon exhales deeply and the redhead leans over and brings her lips to her long ears. "How you feeling?" the girl asked as Filia nodded her blonde and gave her the redhead small yet strained smile.  
  
"I'm fine." she replies as the small pressure on her chest slowly fades, but the dragon could still feel a small lingering force. The blonde leans back as her vision begins to get hazy and her eyelids start to get heavy, along with everyone else in the room. The auditorium brightens and the teachers and vice- principals back up into nothingness as a small golden light appears in the centre of the stage. "Is that principal Lon?"  
  
Filia strains her eyes to focus but she was unable to get a clear view of the image of her principal all she could detect was the golden light shimmering in the darkness. Unable to witness her true form the dragon focuses on the golden mass of light as words start to emerge from it.  
  
"Welcome all, new and old to L.O.N. High. I'm sure it shall be a pleasant year. The rules are always the same so be good or you might have to pay me a visit." the voice chuckled in a smooth husky feminine voice as the golden luminous snuffed out and darkness swallowed the room.  
  
~^~  
  
"Filia-san, time to go." Amelia said as she tugged on the blonde's jacket. Filia blinked as she quickly stood up and looked around witnessing the groups of exhausted and fatigued students piling out of the auditorium doors and heading to their homeroom classes in a brisk hurry.  
  
"Sorry, I think I drifted off." Filia said in a dazed voice as they marched out of the auditorium and into the upper halls. Lina shook her head and led the others down the flight off stairs.  
  
"Nothing to apologize for Filia, that always happens after an announcement that involves our principal. Just check what time it is." Lina said as the Gold looked up at a clock and noticed that it was an hour to lunch. They should be starting their fourth block by now as the minute hand gave a small click clockwise.  
  
"So much time passed but it didn't even seem like the announcement took that long." Filia reasoned to herself as they approached classroom 11-D and stepped in. The raven-haired girl a dug a sheet of paper out of her pocket and placed her vision on it.  
  
"What do you guys have for your fourth block?" she asked as everyone took out a piece of paper and looked at it.  
  
"Physical Education!" they announced as they took curious looks at each other and soon went to find their seats at the back. Filia smiled to herself as she picked up her mace giving it brief hug against her breasts, and reattached it behind her shoulder. Milgazia-sensei waited patiently as the rest of his students slowly dispersed from the hallways and found themselves back to their seats. When the pupils have found their seating they looked up at their teacher, who crossed his arms and took a small sigh.  
  
"Before I dismiss you to your fourth class I would like to announce which student shall be chosen to be this weeks class representatives, and also which group will be responsible for today's cle........." the teacher was cut off as a sharp crackly voice interrupted him from above. Everyone raised his or her gaze at the small intercom box to the left of the class clock.  
  
"Excuse me, could Xellos Metallium report to the principals office," the intercom said in its wheezy voice as students changed their gaze from the small grey box to the grinning mazoku. Milgazia raised a golden eyebrow and turned to the purple-haired monster and gestured for him to leave.  
  
"Called to the office already that's fast." Lina mumbled mostly to herself as she as long as the rest of her class watched Xellos exit the room. The adult of the room cleared his throat prompting his wards to place their attentions back on him.  
  
"As I was saying I would like to announce which group shall be responsible for today's clean up." he finished as he reached inside his desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper. The teacher studied his gaze at the top of the parchment and looked back on his class. "The class representative for this will be Gai Echizen," he states as the class takes a quick glance to the flushing Gai, "The group responsible for cleanup is group one consisting of: Lina, Zelgadis, Amelia, Gourry, Filia and...Xellos."  
  
Group one; excluding Xellos emits deep monotonous moans of protest as their teacher gave a silent nod to affirm his decision as he placed the parchments back inside his desk. "Well that is all for announcements. All of you are to report to your next block and someone in group one please inform Mr. Metallium about his clean-up duties." Milgazia-sensei called as everyone dragged themselves from their desks and shuffled out the door.  
  
~^~  
  
Filia and company quickly avoids the barrage of students who are looking for their correct courses as they head to their lockers. The Gold rapidly spins her locker combination and tugs the locker open, perhaps a little to hard as the hinges slightly loosen to her powerful grip.  
  
"Here it is." The Golden Dragon states as she pulls out her Phys. Ed. uniform and slams her locker shut as she closes her lock.  
  
"Xellos-san is back." Amelia chirped as indeed the mazoku came sashaying out of the crowd of students his grin still firm on his face and his hands were behind his back. His shirt was a little strained and crinkled as if he were carrying something. Xellos stopped right in front of Gourry and smiled as he revealed his hands and what he was carrying.  
  
"Here." the mazoku said as he dropped a sword in Gourry's arms. The blonde blinked and starred at the familiar sheath with a very familiar family crest etched on the middle centre. Gourry's face brightened as he clutched the sword to his chest and began to snuggle in contentment.  
  
"Ah! It's the family heirloom that I lost. Finally my ancestors may forgive me and rest in peace, now that my shame has been uplifted." he cheered as Lina came barging up to him and swiped the weapon from his hands and stared long and hard at sword. She lifted her gaze from the sword to Xellos as she glared accusingly at him.  
  
"And just why did you have this in the first place, Xellos? Don't tell me you were the one that took it." she accused as the other enclosed on the smiling mazoku. Filia glared at the purple haired teenager.  
  
"I never knew that you were that low, Namagomi." she growled as Xelllos made a small chuckle and shook his head. His violet hair shimmying from left to right as raised his arms to his sides in defence.  
  
"I didn't take it. Principal Lon told me to return to Gourry and she'd like to apologize for not returning it sooner," the mazoku explained as everyone ceased their bantering and accepted his explanation it did seem to make some sort of sense. Lina swung her bag containing her physical education uniform and began walking in front of everyone else as she tossed Gourry's sword back to him.  
  
"Well we should get a move on for fourth block." she exclaimed as the others followed her towards the gymnasium.  
  
~^~  
  
Filia, Lina, Amelia and about a dozen others girls entered the blue door to the left sporting the words female locker room and Xellos, Gourry and Zelgadis plus about thirteen boys entered the blue door to the right with the words boy locker room on it.  
  
~^~  
  
"Ara, it's Martina-san and Syphiel-san." Amelia called as they walked up to the two girls clutching their gym shirts. Syphiel tugs off her jacket uniform and cease speaking to Martina and wheels a round a bright smile on her face as Lina slowly gives some distance from her and the group of girls as she hides herself from behind some opened lockers. Filia stares quizzically at the redhead as Martina speaks.  
  
"Oh, hello again Lina-tachi. I just knew the class we were pairing up for gym was Milgazia-sensei's class." she said as she removed her white blouse and tugged on her white gym shirt with two black lines down the side and the trademark golden shovel drawn on the left chest side.  
  
"So whose the gym teac....that girl again." Filia whispered as a girl with dark blue hair styled in a long ponytail reaching mid- back strode in. Her expression as cool as ice, the exact same aura that Dynast-sensei was emitting during the ceremony as the girl sashayed to the back of the locker room away from others. Martina blinked and pulled on her black shorts as she faced the gawking dragon.  
  
"Oh her, that's Sherra Grausherra. She's the daughter of our Math teacher, Dynast-sensei," the green haired girl answered as she brushed one of her curlish bangs from her face. The Golden Dragon nods her head as she removed her shoes and tugs down her skirt.  
  
"I heard that Tatara-sensei's going to be our Phys. Ed teacher. I heard she is a little bit of a hardass," Lina said grimacing a little as she quickly tugged on her shirt and joined the group. A small smirk was glued on Martina's face. Amelia shook her raven-hair from side to side as she placed her school uniform into a locker. The girl faced the redhead with a confused smile.  
  
"I heard she's an alright gym teacher. Not as much a hardass as Gaav-sensi. He's going to kill them with his drills." Amelia cried as she straightened her shirt and tugged her black shorts down just a little bit more. The long dark-haired girl timidly taps the dragon on her shoulder, avoiding her spiky weapon.  
  
"Excuse me Filia-san but will you be carrying your mace with you to Physical Education," the girl asked in a soft voice as Filia blinked and eyed the girl quizzically as if she was an alien. The dragon straightened the leather strap on her shoulder.  
  
"Mace-sama...of course I don't want to leave him behind," the ryuuzoku answered ignoring the small sweatdropps that formed behind the redhead's and the raven-haired girl's head. Lina shook her crimson mane and jerked her thumb towards the exit.  
  
"Come on might as well get a head start," she muttered as she made her transient towards the door followed by her friends and an assortment of girls.  
  
~^~  
  
"Watch it," growled a boy with shaggy green hair adorned with a large horn in the middle of his head. His golden eyes pierced into a certain purple-haired mazoku's closed gaze. Xellos made a small mock bow as he lightly tapped the teens back in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Sorry, Valgaav-san." Xellos chirped as both of them stepped out of the locker room into the gymnasium. Gourry and Zelgadis a long with a few others boys were already outside, casually waiting. The girls seemed to still be in their locker room as the guys heard loud chatter. Xellos briskly waltzed towards the male blonde and the chimera boy as two other teens piled out of the locker room. A big tall ogre who a granite expression as an average sized red fox stepped from behind him. They both walked quickly towards Valgaav and instantly began talking to him.  
  
"Hmph, I think he'll be arriving soon, Jilas." Valgaav said to the fox as he darted his golden peepers towards the gym doors. Just then another group of boys came out. Particularly two teen boys ushered out at the front of the herd and found an empty corner to discuss in.  
  
"Sherra-sama probably won't be having any fun if she has to play with those girls, ne Norst." a boy with dark black hair with a navy blue the streak on one of his bangs commented his charcoal and ocean coloured bangs covered over parts of his icy blue eyes. The other boy with a long dark blue shaggy mane shook his head. The tiny hair knot reached just a few inches below mid- back as it swung back and forth.  
  
"Perhaps, but I heard Lina Inverse is in that Physical Education class, Grou." Norst replied as he thoughtfully tapped his index finger against his chin. "She might give our little Sherra-chan a run for her money, but I also heard there's Golden Dragon in the class," the mazoku mused out loud as he took a quick glance to the female locker room doors.  
  
"Alright, enough chitchat!" a loud booming voice shouted as indeed Gaav-sensei came barging through the gymnasium doors carrying a fishnet bag filled with soccer balls. "I want everyone to get outside, if there is anyone still in the change room tell them to get their asses to detention for being late for my class." the teacher growled as every single teen boy quickly ushered themselves out of the gymnasium doors.  
  
"Valgaav, I want you to get it." Gaav-sensei called as the green- haired boy stopped in his tracks and nodded his head as he turned in the opposite direction from the rest of the pack of boys and went into the supply storage room. The teacher frowns as some of his wards stop to glance at Valgaav-san and what he was doing. "Get a move on, you runts." Gaav-sensei hissed as his students saw him slither his large hands over the silver cased katana attached to the waist of his track pants.  
  
"Yes sir!" they chanted as the boys quickly scuttled over each other as they raced out of the gymnasium and into the outside grounds of L.O.N. High.  
  
~^~  
"Hey isn't that Valgaav-san?" the raven-haired girl questioned as she pointed her index towards the teen and indeed the boy was speeding out of the gymnasium pushing a shiny metal cart towards the soccer field.  
  
"Wonder what he's doing?" Lina wondered out loud as rough gruff came from below her. The red head as well as the other girls who came trotting out looked down to see what made that odd noise. It was their teacher, Tatara-sensei.  
  
"Al' raght lassies ah' want yu' te' get ah' move on outsad'." their teacher ordered in her rich dwarf dialect as she shifted her heavy double-bladed battleaxe in her tight grip. The dwarf's small brown eyes lingered on all her students including one girl with blonde hair sporting a weapon of her own. The dwarf approached the girl and gave her scrutinizing look. Filia blinked and stared down at her teacher.  
  
"Las' yu' be part of te dragon race." Tatara-sensei said in her rough dwarf accent as the blonde nodded her golden head. Her face a little flushed as she tunred her head and checked behind her if her tail had popped out without her consent; it wasn't there. Filia raised a golden brow and turned back to her smiling teacher.  
  
"How'd you know?" asked the baffled dragon as she drifted her gaze towards the smiling dwarf's beady little eyes. Their teacher gave the class a smug smile and bobbed her head up and down. Her red taunt burgundy mane tumbling over parts of her face as she crossed her thick arms, still holding her battleaxe in a vice-like grip.  
  
"Ter's one atential ting tat ryuuzoku famales an dwarf famales 'ave common," Tatara's smile grew, "We both lak' ta pla' wit 'eavy wapons." She commented as she eyed Filia's mace. "Las, can yer teacher tra out yer mace?" she asked as she shifted her axe into a standing position. Filia blinked and smiled as she removed her from her shoulder and handed the blunt weapon to her teacher and then took the battleaxe out of Tatara-sensei's hand.  
  
"There both insane." a couple girls at the back breathed.  
  
Filia smiled as she easily shifted the axe into her hands. It had a nice lightweight to it and was very agile with her glided movement. The Gold was actually contemplating of buying her own battleaxe just for the heck of it. The dwarf teacher on the other hand was having a bit of trouble with Filia's mace. The weight seemed a little bit too great but she gaves Filia a praising look of admiration as how she carries this thing with ease all day.  
  
"Ah lak' 'ow ye treat yer mace, Las." Tatara-sensei stated as she placed the heavy weapon back into the dragon's waiting hands and the Gold placed the axe back into the dwarf's grasp. Filia smiled as she placed the mace back around her shoulders and looked down at her teacher.  
  
"Yeah, I sharpen it everyday to make sure the spikes don't go blunt and I polish it with Zillacon polish not Physil; that stuffs to cheap." Filia exclaimed in a cheery voice as the redhead gave her a perplexed look.  
  
"You sharpen it everyday?" she asked as the dragon gave her a content nod, indicating yes. Lina rolled her eyes and raised her hand to pat her throbbing forehead. Tatara shifts her axe into a more comfortable position as she places her beady eyes onto her students.  
  
"Alraght we be 'eadin outsad ta pla' volleball!" she yelled in a gruff voice as she began to make a quick yet wobbly stride toward the doors heading to the outside nets. The girls followed some of them of them pondering, in a muttered voice 'I wonder what the boys are doing?'  
  
~^~  
  
"There he is!" a young wolf teen shouts extending a furry paw where Valgaav was pushing a metal cart. The cart's shiny gleam shone into everyone's eyes as Valgaav reached the field and waited for instructions. Gaav gave an arrogant smirk as then dumped the fishnet bag on the clean-cut grass.  
  
"Alright, where going to be playing soccer." he said as he began to kick the soccer balls out of the bag with his black and blue sneakers, "But before that I want to test all of guys endurance." he smiled as a few of his students gulped and shuddered at his facial gesture. "In order to do that I want all of you to run 10 laps around the soccer field." Gaav-sensei chuckled as he removed a black and red timer from his tracksuit pocket. "And for all of you who cannot finish the ten laps will...." the mazoku teacher trailed off as he marched towards the cart and opened it's bottom pulling out a large mug and about two dozen Styrofoam cups.  
  
"What in the hell is that?" a human boy named Koji said as he skimmed his slender fingers through his view in disgust. The teen was referring to the mug their teacher pulled out. It was filled with a thick evergreen liquid. Gaav smiled as began pulling the cups into a single position and placed the mug with a thump! on the cart.  
  
"Everyone who doesn't finish the ten laps as well as the remaining student who aren't the first place champion will have to drink "Gaav's Healthy Veggie Smoothie Drink." he finished as everyone's stomachs turned and did the additional flip-flops. Gourry leaned in toward the chimera's ear keeping one clear blue on the mug.  
  
"I definitely don't want to drink that looks real nasty." he commented in a faint whisper as their teacher's keen ears gave a few twitches and he turned his gaze to the blonde. Gaav raised his large right arm and pointed tot the blonde with his finger.  
  
"Gabriev, get up here." the teacher barked as the blonde sweatdropped and sluggishly sashayed towards the cart. "Drink it." Gaav-sensei ordered as he poured the thick liquid into the cup and dumped it into the teen's hands. Gourry blinked and brought the cup to his lips as he closed his eyes and chugged the smoothie. Everyone's eyes twitch in disgust excluding one purple-haired mazoku as he watched the scene with a cheerful smile.  
  
The blonde quickly finishes the drink and with a shudder he places the cup to lay dormant on the cup as he clapped his mouth to the blanch taste. All the students have their eyes glued to the blonde as he blinks and stares at the cup until he raises his hands to his throat, as he makes screechy gagging noises.  
  
"Water. Water!" he cries as he sticks out his tongue and his face turns green in revulsion. Gaav-sensei shakes his head and points his thumb to the fountains all the way back at the school. Gourry gives him a pleading look as he dashes back to the school. "Nasty! Nasty! I'M GONNA DIE!" He bellows leaving a cloud of dust to trail after as he runs back to the school. The class gulps and watch the blonde with an astonished expression except for one who is chuckling at the back. Gaav-sensei frowns as he faces the chuckling student.  
  
"Alright Metallium you're turn to give it a try." Gaav-sensei commanded as indeed Xellos strode towards the cart and poured himself some of the smoothie. He brought the Styrofoam to his lips and took a gulp. You could see the large smirk dancing on not only Valgaav's lip but on Norst and Grou's as well. The teen trembles slightly and opens his closed eyes revealing amethyst peepers as they bore down into the cup.  
  
"This...this...this is the best drink I've ever tasted," he says as he placed his right hand on the mug handle much to everyone's surprise, "May I have more?" he asked as he poured himself another cup. Gai Echizen shudders at the display.  
  
"I wonder do mazoku have taste buds to food and drinks?" he asked as both Norst and Grou sweatdropped at his question as they saw Xellos gulp down another cup.  
  
"Yeah, they chorused, "But apparently that fruitcake doesn't." they exclaimed as Gourry came stumbling back his face splattered with droplets of water as he went to stand near the chimera, careful not step anywhere near the cart. Gaav gives Xellos a bittersweet smile as he blocks him for getting another cup.  
  
"Enough, it's time to get into positions." he barked as his class began to line up on the faded starting line. Everyone grumbled as they had to smoosh together in a tight and disorganized line. "Alright guys do your best to win, but as you all know I will not allow powers or any other natural abilities that will allow an individual to tip the scale." he growled as he raised his whistle to his pursed lips and blew as the boys gritted their teeth and jumped off.  
  
~^~  
  
Another sharp whistle blast goes off indicating for the girls to continue their laps. Lina whipped a bead off sweat from her crimson brow as she narrowed her eyes and sees someone running from the field at full blast towards the fountains. "Hey, that's Gourry." she exclaims as the boy madly gulps down the gushing water that splashes onto his face. The Gold slowed down a little and levelled herself with the redhead.  
  
"What happened to him? Why'd he run all the way back here?" the dragon questioned as the blonde boy stumbled from the fountains and began to slink back towards the field in a rush as Tatara- sensei blew another blast from her instrument.  
  
"Alraght ye lasses probly know ta basics of vollehball. So inted of goin ova ta drill maght as well pla' ta damn ting raght now," she said as she stepped back and dragged a bag full of volleyballs towards the courts. Her students followed her and quickly stopped as the dwarf wheeled around to face them. She locked her eyes with her classes and smirked. Fer taday ah'll make ta teams." she finished as some of the girls nodded their heads in agreement or groaned in protest.  
  
"Team One: Lina, Filia, Amelia, Martina, Syphiel and Sherra." she said as those six girls nodded their heads and went to one side of the net. "Nah they'll be facin team two who ar': Trish, Sakuno, Leia, Megumi, Ann and Kairi." she barked as those girls shuffled the opposite side of the net. "Ya lasses ca' set up yer own positions." Tatara-sensei stated as she moved on to other nets to team up the remainder of the class.  
  
Lina nodded her head and went into the middle of her team. "Alright, I think it would be best if Fi..." Lina was interrupted by a loud snort coming from the navy blue-haired girl. Lina and the rest of team one turned their gaze to Sherra.  
  
"Why do you get make the positions?" Sherra questioned in an icy voice giving Lina a small glare. The group watched the two go at it as Lina crossed her arms and stared into Sherra's eyes while the mazoku girl did vice versa. After a complaining for the hold up from Team 2, Sherra finally blinked her eyes as a victorious smile etched up on Lina's lips.  
  
"As I was saying I want Filia to be the smasher because of her power and Filia I think you should take off the mace for this." Lina said as the girl gave a reluctant nod and slid the strap from her back. "Now I want Syphiel and Amelia to be on the opposite sides of Filia. I'm gonna be setter this game and Sherra and Martina will be on opposite sides of me, okay." Lina ordered as everyone gave an either a solemn nod or a "Hai!"  
  
Team one aligned into their positions and bended their legs to get ready for the assault as Tatara-sensei turns her back on other teams she was watching and throws Lina the ball and blew her silver whistle. The redhead smiled as she pressed her palms on the sides of the ball as she bounced it four times. She arched her back backwards slightly as she throws the ball up over her crimson mane for an overhand serve. Lina raised her right arm and smashed it against the ball as it zoomed over the opponent's side of the net.  
  
~^~  
  
Xellos, Gourry, Zelgadis, Valgaav, Norst, Grou, Jillas and Gravos and a scraggily few boys were already finished running their fifth lap. Many boys who had already dropped out or given up were cringing as they had to stomach the nasty veggie smoothie. Xellos craned his neck to the side as he continued to run so he could view the spectacle with a smile as he heard numerous screams and gagging noises. Until nothing but a flock full of teen male were running back to the school for dear life as they screamed for water.  
  
It was now the ninth lap the only boys remaining were Xellos, Gourry, Zelgadis, Norst, Grou and Jillas. They all panted and gasped as their legs pounded on the ground. Soon they began to panic. They were all still neck in neck, which meant they had to madly pick up the pace as they all began to go turbo. The fox boy whimpered as Xellos began to pass him as he rapidly dashed in front of him, Jillas balked.  
  
"I....ha....I...hoo..... thought you liked the smoothie?" the fox gasped as he legs muscles began to cramp and he began to slow down much to his disapproval. Xellos gave him a Cheshire grin and nodded his head as he continued with the rest of the boys to go further ahead the fox.  
  
"Oh yeah it's very yummy I like it very much," he chirped as he opened one amethyst eye at the fox, "But I like to see others suffer even more." The mazoku laughed as he gave a sadistic grin. The fox teen's eyes bugged out as he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
'Note to self never cross that guy.' Jillas mentally added to his memory as he gasped in exhaustion and began to slowly stand up and try to walk to the finish line, his ears quirked backward as he prepared himself for a Veggie Smoothie.  
  
The finish line is coming up and Xellos' casually passes Gourry giving him a little nudge with his elbow. The blonde suddenly finds his foot in a groove in the ground and almost trips over Valgaav, slightly pushing the green-haired teen to the side so he accidentally bumps into Norst and Grou.  
  
"What the." Grow stated as he blinked his icy eyes in surprise as Norst's long hair whacks him in the face. In his confusion Grou accidentally bumps into the chimera, which quickly pushes him out of the way. With a laugh Xellos takes a minute lead, but not for long as looks of determination are etched on the teen's faces as they pound the earth to catch up with the purple-haired mazoku. Once again their all neck in neck and the finish line is just a meter ahead. Gaav-sensei brushes his thumb on the stopwatch as the first persons' foot passes the line and.....  
  
"It's a tie! You six punks all made it for 7 minutes and 45 seconds." their teacher called as all Gourry and Grou collapsed to the ground while the others wobbly tried to maintain their balance and wiped sweat from their glistening faces.  
  
"All that.......ha......and it.......was only...a tie." Zelgadis mumbled to himself in frustration as he lowered himself to balance on his left knee to catch a good long breather. The remainder of the class looked at the six with slight awe and admiration as Gaav puts away the mug.  
  
"Not bad, but one thing you're all missing is endurance now get in your soccer positions." The teacher ordered as his class groaned in protest as they wildly shook their heads and rested against the cool soft ground. Gaav-sensei raised a crimson eyebrow and slid his hands over his katana. The boys rapidly got up and began to shuffle themselves into positions.  
  
~^~  
  
The cloud white volleyball was swivelling just above Syphiel's head as she backed up and lowered her body. She raised her arms into a setting position.  
  
"Filia-san." she called as she made contact with the ball; shifting it over to the front middle as she bumped it a few inches above the dragon's head. Filia knitted her yellow brows together as she leant back slightly and leaped off the ground all the while bending her arm back.  
  
"Gotch' ya!" she cheered as she slammed her curved palm on the volleyball and smashed it over on her opponent's side. To late to receive and return the smash the volleyball crashed in the ground as the earth cracked and groaned under that powerful pressure. Lina's team had won again and only had one troubling match. It was against Zaina's team and Zaina was a female ogre which helped shift the advantage to them but Lina and Sherra were both able to get them ahead with their clean cut serves and win the game. With another sharp blast the class stopped their matches and turned to their dwarf teacher.  
  
"Alraght, alraght pack up an' chang, Lassies." Tatara-sensei said as the girls nodded their heads and went back toward the gymnasium doors. Lina and company waited for Filia who had to pick up her mace lying peacefully on the ground. Martina glanced towards the soccer field and saw the herd of boys coming back in a very slow pace.  
  
"Hey the guys must be finished too...they look tired." Amelia stated as she bustled into the gymnasium noticing the small limps and dragging of each other that most of the boys were performing in.  
  
~^~  
  
The girls briskly walked out of the changing room and were alerted with the bell. Lina smiled and pranced over to a very happy Gourry. Both of them clasped their hands together in contentment." Lunch time." they chorused as small trickles of drool protruded from the side of their lips. But their watering mouths gaped as the memory dawned to them that they've already eaten their lunches. Lina narrowed her eyes and slinked over to Zelgadis who was pulling on his navy blue jacket.  
  
"Ne, ne Zel, I have a favour to ask." the girl exclaimed as the blonde walked over to them.  
  
Xellos approached the blonde ryuuzoku as she adjusts her black tie and moves a few strands of her golden hair behind her ears. The mazoku gingerly tapped Filia on the shoulder and she quickly spun around and gave him a questioning look. He noticed that her face was a little flushed and he holds out a Styrofoam cup to her chest.  
  
"Here you look thirsty, Filia-san," he said as he placed the Styrofoam cup into her hands. The girl gave him a suspicious look and she quirks her eyebrow when she notices the strange colour of the drink. Filia began to push the cup back into his grasp.  
  
"What's with the colour?" she asked as she began to spin the cup shifting the thick liquid from side to side in a very lagged motion. Xellos smiled at her and opened one devilish eye.  
  
"It's a vegetable smoothie, that's why the colours like that." he explains as his grin grew, "It will completely rejuvenate you, but since you don't want it I'll drink it all for myself." he said as he inched his fingers toward the cup only for it to be pulled out of his reach.  
  
"Forget it, I'll drink it myself." she commented as she brought the cup to her red lips and guzzled down the liquid. With a cute gulp Filia lowered the cup and her tail popped out. Her pink tongue slithered from between her lips as she threw the cup into the air. "Water! Water." the Gold shrieked as she raced out of the gymnasium into the halls, leaving a laughing Xellos to himself.  
  
"Guess she didn't like." he chuckled as he caught the Styrofoam cup and watched her speed off.  
  
"No! Go away, I already agreed to pay for my lunch and Amelia's and my wallet can't stretch for all three of you," the chimera explained as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Both the redhead and blonde gave him pathetic puppy dogfaces and began to whimper in protest. The chimera determinedly shook his wiry blue hair from side to side denying their proposal.  
  
"What happened to, Filia-san?" Amelia questioned as she saw the dragon push a few people out of her way as she raced into the hall yelling and gagging for water. Just then Xellos walked over and gave them a cheery wave.  
  
"Filia-san went to get a drink," he answered as both Lina and Gourry shuffled over to him their hands outstretched and wanting.  
  
"Xellos old buddy, would you be kind enough to lend us some money for lunch?" Lina asked as the two gave him their nefarious puppy dogfaces. Xellos opened his eyes and blinked.  
  
"I don't have any money for lunch but I'll be happy to share my box lunch with you; I made it myself." he added as Lina and Gourry both turned blue as they backed up and shook their heads.  
  
"Never mind." they said in synch as they both placed their hands on their chins in thought. A red gleam streaked across Lina's face as she took a glance over to Gourry who had question marks dancing over his golden head. The redhead shook her head and smiled.  
  
"I bet dear old Filia will be able to else out. I mean she can spare a few yen a morsel of rice." Lina said as Gourry bobbed his head up and down in agreement as they ran out of the gymnasium hounding after the dragon and her change purse, with a startled Zelgadis, Amelia and Xellos trailing behind them.  
  
~^~  
  
Filia dashed through saying quick "excuse me" and "Sorries" as she bumped into various students and teachers. Her tail going into a mad twitch as Filia's tongue tingled at the awful taste. " That Namago.......there it is." Filia mouthed as she ended her bantering on Xellos and spotted a silver water fountain at the end of a row of blue lockers. The Gold quickly dodged bumping into a Goblin only to crash into someone else. It was the boy with shaggy green hair and the horn. He bore his yellow gaze at Filia and her twitching tail. Two others: a fox and an ogre turned around to watch the scene.  
  
"Sorry about that." Filia apologized in a gagging voice as she ran towards the fountain and pressed on the handle to make the water squirt out. Valgaav gritted his teeth and noticed the golden appendage on the girl quickly stop twitching as she lapped up the water. Valgaav took a quick whiff of the air and gave a seething scowl at the oblivious girl.  
  
"She smells like a southerner." His scowl intensified as he Jillas and Gravos headed to the cafeteria, "Golden Dragon." he growled as he disappeared into the mass of students with his two companions following close at his heels.  
  
~^~  
  
After pushing students down, threatening to fireball them, and bribing them with I.O.U's to help them find a Golden Dragon girl, Lina-tachi were finally able to locate Filia who was standing around the fountain. Confusion etched all over her face.  
  
"Ara, Lina-san thank goodness I'm totally lost in this place I'm still not used to all the corridors yet." Filia explained as she shot the purple-haired mazoku a frown and then turned back to Lina and Gourry. Their grins seemed to have grown as they approached her. "Something wrong?" the dragon asked as the two nodded their heads in synch while the others merely sighed or smiled at their antics.  
  
"Yeah, you see Filia we don't have any money and were real hungry and our lunches were...disposed of earlier." Lina explained fixing her pathetic gaze on the Gold. Filia balked and tapped her right hand gingerly on her navy blue jacket, feeling where she placed her wallet.  
  
"Well I guess I can pay for both of your lunches today." The ryuuzoku chirped as both of Zelgadis' and Amelia's face-faulted and the sides of their eyes began to go into a wild twitch. She just made a big mistake.  
  
"Did she just say...."Amelia trailed off thinking of the girl's bill as Zelgadis nodded his head and began to blink wildly in surprise.  
  
"I think she did." he replied in a strained voice as Lina and Gourry began to usher her down the hall and towards the cafeteria at a fast pace. Xellos smiled to himself as he gave a small wave to the departing Filia; who gave him a scowl. Then he adjusted his closed gaze to the chimera and the girl beside him.  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys later I have to get my lunch from my locker." he stated as he jogged down the hall and towards the lowercase stairs disappearing out of sight. Amelia and Zelagdis both shrugged and started their journey to the cafeteria.  
  
~^~  
  
The cafeteria filled with groups of students of all races and they sashayed towards their table or got in line to purchase their meals. Amelia and the chimera quickly got into line as Lina and Gourry quickly hustled after them as they barged into the line dragging a distraught Filia behind them.  
  
"Chicken Fried Rice please with water and the Jerk Chicken platter extra chicken please with chocolate milk." Amelia ordered as the lunch ogre nodded her head and straightened her hairnet with her gloved claws as she turned around to prepare her order. The chimera approached the lunch lady as he peered down at the cash register and removed his wallet from his pocket.  
  
"It'll be 900 yen, please." she exclaimed as she extended her claw towards Zelgadis' wallet. The chimera dropped the coins and bills into her hand and Amelia grabbed their tray and they motioned to Filia and company they were going to take the half empty table at farther right corner.  
  
"I'll have Miso soup with...." The dragon was cut off as Gourry pushed her a little to the side and he extended his index finger to the menu. He turned to Filia and pointed at the item he wanted.  
  
"Here, here," he said pointing to the item again, "I want to have four double-cheeseburgers with onion rings...Ah Lina." the blonde shouted as the red-head nudged him to the side and Lina eyes gleamed in anticipation as she pointed to what she desired.  
  
"Hey, Filia. Can I get the Mega Spaghetti dish with three large garlic bread?" Lina asked only lingering on the line of being a full-fledged order. The dragon blinked and took out her wallet as she nodded to the lunch ogre to prepare their orders.  
  
"I did agree to buy them lunch." Filia muttered as she mentally cursed herself and waited in sorrowful anticipation for the female ogre to give the price for their meals.  
  
"5300 yen, please." the ogre said as the ryuuzoku reluctantly handed over the currency. Silently crying over her loss as Lina and Gourry quickly grabbed theirs and her tray to the table the raven-haired girl and the chimera saved for them. Xellos had already met up with Zelgadis and Amelia and he was gingerly biting onto a crispy meat dumpling. The dragon sat down on the opposite end of Xellos while Lina plopped down besides her relinquishing her meal tray and Gourry sat on the opposite side of Lina.  
  
"Time to eat!" the blonde and red-head shouted as they dove their hands and forks into their meals and went nuts demolishing every tasty morsel that was on their tray. Filia quirked an eyebrow and gasped at the display she was watching.  
  
"How crude." she said as she swirled her chopsticks in her soup bowl; all the while continuing to watch Gourry push a large hamburger down his throat his hands inching towards Lina's garlic bread. While Lina madly spun her fork and swivelled up a large ball strand of spaghetti and shoved it in her mouth as she slithered her hand towards one of the onion rings.  
  
"Best not to pay much attention." Zelgadis stated in a weary sigh as an onion ring hits him in the side of his head and Gourry hops on the table and dove toward the food; knocking Zelgadis over in the process as he recovers the ring. Xellos grinned as a swirly-eyed Zelgadis twitched oddly on the floor and he turned his gaze to the dragon who was nibbling on her chopsticks in thought.  
  
"Hey Filia-san want another smoothie?" Xellos offered as he nudged over a black sport bottle noticing the great pale in the girls face. The ryuuzoku tore her mace from her shoulders and shoved it into the boy's face.  
  
"Want me to mace you." she hissed. Wagging the mace from side to side as Xellos merely smiled at her threat and took a sip from his smoothie as the lunchroom chaos consumed all around them.  
  
~^~  
  
"It says here I have Art class." Filia stated as she brushed golden strands form her face and read her schedule; she placed the parchment into her pocket. The end of the lunch recess bell has already rung telling the students to head to their six class. Filia carried her Art supplies as the others escorted her down the hall.  
  
"We have Home Economics," the boys chorused as Lina and Amelia looked down to view their schedules. They looked up.  
  
"We have shop." they exclaimed as they continued to walk down the hall carrying their binders and other important supplies. They stopped as they reached room 25-A.  
  
"Here it is, the Art room," Amelia said as Filia smiled at her and placed her hand on the knob. With a small wave Filia opened the door and she disappeared into the class. Lina-tachi continued to head down the halls until Lina and Amelia turn a corner and went to their shop class. While Xellos, Zelgadis and Gourry headed straight to the door right in front of them into their home economics class.  
  
~^~  
  
The Golden dragon viewed a few fairy girls buzzing around as small sparkles of golden and blue dust drift from their transparent wings and into the air disappearing as they hit the ground. Filia scanned the room for an empty seat. Much to her surprise a fair amount of guys were taking this class she noted to herself as she found two clear seats at the back beside a golden fox girl.  
  
The class settled down and became a little more quite as five minutes passed by. The door opened and people sighed only to see another student come in. It was the same boy with light green hair and the horn from before. Filia's long ears quirk to hear by small whispers that his name was 'Valgaav'. The boy's golden eyes wisp over the room as he landed his gaze on Filia. He frowned as he noticed the only seat left was next to her. So he begrudgingly waltzed towards the empty seat and plopped down beside the Gold his gaze glued to the front.  
  
Filia sighed as she tapped her fingers against her desk only to perk up as the door blast open to reveal their teacher: Dolphin- sensei. Their teacher closed the door and pranced in with light and reverent steps as she went to the front and beams a cheerful smile.  
  
"Konichiwa, now that I'm here we can finally begin and make this the best Art class ever!" the teacher cheered as most of the boys in the class cheered along with trying to conceal the drool that escaped from the gawking lips. Filia and to her surprise the fox girl beside her both sighed and shook their heads in disgust. They looked at each other curiously and erupted into suppressed giggles.  
  
~^~  
  
Lina adjusted the thick pair of transparent goggles over her crimson eyes as Amelia does the same and they looked up at the front of the class where Gaav-sensei was explaining to them the rules and how he refuses to help them if they do something stupid to injure themselves. Just then a boy with curly black hair enters carrying a large brown hat his sword jingling at his side with each step as he took a seat in the middle behind a goblin.  
  
"You're, the new boy," the teacher said as he pointed a finger at the teen, "Zangalus isn't it?" the mazoku teacher questioned as the boy nodded his head and placed his hat and the cubby space below.  
  
"Hai." He replied.  
  
~^~  
  
"Ah, Gourry-sama." Syphiel called waving her arm in the air from her kitchen station that she shared with Martina. The curly- haired girl finished tying her white apron around her waist as she gave Xellos a beaming smile.  
  
"Xellos-sama, we saved this station over here for you!" she called as she pointed to the station. Xellos, Gourry, and Zelgadis went into the empty station and placed on a pair of clean and soft white and blue aprons. The class was packed with male students who were both greedy for hot food and a hot body as they began to pant over their teacher, Metallium-sensei. The teacher gave her class a feral grin and she locked her gaze briefly with Xellos as she brought something out from behind her back.  
  
"All right guys the key to a good meal is," she said as she pulled out a wine bottle. Filled with red wine imported straight from Italy and has been fermented for 500 years, "Is a good bottle of wine." she stated as the majority of students nodded their heads with her statement.  
  
~^~  
  
Before you knew it the bell rung again and the sixth class was finished. Filia looked pathetically at her preliminary sketches they were doing. Dolphin-sensei explained to them that before they went onto the real difficult stuff she'd like them to do a basic sketch of a small blue flower vase filled with white roses. The Gold placed her pencils away as the vixen leaned towards her sketch.  
  
"Wow, Filia-san you really have a knack for this." she chirped as she praised the ryuuzoku's work. "It's way better than mine," she said as she pointed her furry fingers to her artwork. Filia blushed and took a good look at hers, didn't seem any special.  
  
"Thanks, Aria-senpai." the dragon said as she snuck a hidden glimpse towards Valgaav. He too, was staring at her painting with a small smirk tugging on his lips. When the girl caught his gaze he quickly averted his vision and stood up carrying his sketches to the cupboards. Filia got and placed her sketches away as she took out her schedule, she had Drama next in the auditorium. "Ano, Aria-senpai do you know how to get to he auditorium from here?  
  
"Huh, oh yeah just go straight and take a right then you'll enter the lowercase doors." she explained as Filia nodded her head and tracked out of the room going straight as she carried her supplies with. The dragon took a right and saw large doors and she pulled them open quickly slithering in as she found herself in the auditorium.  
  
"Ara, hey it's Filia-san." Amelia said as she began to wave her arm motioning for the dragon to join them. "Hey, Filia-san over here!" she called as the ryuuzoku spotted them and went to join them on the stage. Filia smiled and jumped on.  
  
"I can't believe were all in the same class again," she said as her gaze fell on Xellos and her smile was replaced with a frown. Lina tossed some of her red hair from her eyes to face the dragon.  
  
"So Filia how was your Art class?" she asked as Filia's eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
  
"My Art class.....it was.......uh.......fine I guess." she laughed not adding the strange and unprovoked glares Valgaav was giving her throughout mostly the whole class. A few more students tromped into class including: Syphiel, Martina, Zangalus, Sherra, Norst and Grou. They all headed to the stage and jumped up. Zangalus shot Gourry a scowl muttering something about "soon."  
  
Two teachers stepped in and the guys that they are revealed it too much approval: Metallium-sensei and Dolphin-sensei. Both of them had their smiles a little strained as they walked in and teleported onto the stage. Xellas gives a small shrug to the class as she shifted her hair out of her blonde hair from her face.  
  
"Sorry to say this guys but it seems that myself and Miss Bubbles over," Xellas hissed as she jerked her head in the mazoku teacher's direction, "There are making this a joint teaching class." Xellas cried as Dolphin shot her an irritated look and them replaced it with a quick tight smile to the class.  
  
"Hai," Dolphin said in a dry voice her aqua-green eyes narrowed as she turned to the class. "So before we begin with some drills and practices what would you guys want to participate in for a play, any suggestions?" she questioned as a group of students began to whisper over ideas amongst themselves, scratching their heads in thought. A human girl with short brunette hair raised her hand into the air. Xellas nodded her head as.  
  
"Umh, how about Romeo and Juliet?" she suggested as more than half the class groaned in protest and began to madly shake their heads. A boy with black hair stood up his brows knitted together in frustration.  
  
"No! No, more Romeo and Juliet it's been done to death." he finished with a growl as he saw another group of girls whispering something about Sleeping. He looked hastily at them and frowned. "No, Sleeping Beauty either that's another one that's been done!"  
  
The class had a hard time slinging out ideas: Snow White, Peter Pan, Jack and The Beanstalk, Hamlet, Mac Beth and so forth. The ideas either getting groans of protest, nods of agreement or low mumbles indicating they weren't sure yet. Filia looked at her at the medium sized mass of students as they threw out ideas. Her vision drifted all over the auditorium until she focused on the stage where she was sat with the others. Then the dragon's gaze landed on Xellos; he gave her a grin. The dragon rolled her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders and raised her arm into the air.  
  
"How about Xi You Ji?" the dragon suggested as the whole class and teachers stared at her with confusion. Filia sighed, "You know His Yu Chi, Journey to the West, Pilgrimage to the West." the ryuuzoku named off her anger bubbling to a near surface as her class and teachers stared at her with blanch and confused expression. "Saiyuki!" she yelled, as the class still seemed a little lost. Gourry tapped his finger against his chin as his face brightened and he snapped his fingers with an answer.  
  
"The Monkey King story?" he questioned as everyone "ohed" and nodded their heads.  
  
"Oh Saiyuki!" they chorused together as they contemplated the idea most of the class nodding in agreement. Filia shook her head in anger. Her hair covering her face pinched as her azure eyes twitched in annoyance. Lina crawled over to the dragon and tapped lightly her on her hunched shoulders.  
  
"How'd you get the idea of that Monkey King story?" the redhead questioned as Filia tilted her head to the right and pointed her thumb at the cheery Xellos.  
  
"Him. The Monkey was a little bit of a trickster wasn't he?" Filia smiled as she lowered her thumb and looked up at her teachers. Metallium-sensei smiled and looked at her giddy colleague who was prancing on the stage with dainty steps.  
  
"Saiyuki! Saiyuki! What a wonderful idea." she cooed as she began to clap her hands together in contentment. "Certainly all of you are old enough to do a real stirring and action-filled production of Saiyuki." Dolphin-sensei stated as she gave a little wink to the class.  
  
"HAI!" they yelled as the students carried on until they began to get feverish about the play and what they should do and who should be in the cast. The rest of the class went on with drills and seeing how good the teens were at acting or possible hidden talents like singing or instruments. So the students picked straps of paper from a hat to see what they would have to do.  
  
Sherra and Norst did a sword fight with fake wooden swords much to their disapproval. Zangalus did an interesting juggling act. Zelgadis refused to do anything, because it said for him to sing a very mushy love song. Grou and Gourry did a jousting match. Martina, Syphiel, Lina and Amelia did a singing quartet while Filia and Xellos got stuck with re-enacting a love scene.  
  
"Forget it. You're too slow with your lines. Besides I don't want to do this type of scene with a Namagomi like you!" Filia commented as Xellos' mouth and shoulder made a small twitch of irritation. Xellos chuckled at the Gold as Metallium-sensei adjusted her cat-like gaze and took great deal of energy at taking good notes the show she was watching.  
  
"I'm slow, that last part you took five years just to finish and I wouldn't want to perform with a selfish dragon anyway." he retorted with a smile. Filia brought her hand to rest on her mace handle just about to pull it out, but the bell rang. Filia blinked in surprise as Amelia tugged on her arm.  
  
"Hora, Filia-san he we have clean-up duty, remember." the raven- haired girl stated as she began to pull her towards the door while everyone else journeyed to their lockers to leave from their first day at L.O.N. High.  
  
~^~  
  
Gourry and Zelgadis both dusted the chalkboard and began to clap the erasers as Amelia and Xellos began to clean the desks. Just then they raised their heads upwards towards the intercom.  
  
"Excuse me but could Xellos Metallium report to the office." the voice wheezed as Xellos dropped his cloth and went out the door. Lina growled as she and Filia moved the mop over the smudged floor.  
  
"This sucks! Clean-up duty the first day and how come Xellos weasels out of it, that snake." Lina mumbled as she swiped a mud streak from the floor until it shone and shimmered her reflection. The redhead looked over to the quiet dragon and smiled. "So Filia, how was your first day at L.O.N. High?" Lina asked.  
  
Filia looked up quickly as she leaned her mop to the side and looked at the girl and smiled. "It was alright, but...," she breathed as Lina raised her eyebrow and stepped closer to her in curiosity.  
  
"But...." Lina pried for the girl to continue her explanation. Filia looked up at the ceiling in a dazed expression.  
  
"Well that Valgaav guy, he keeps scowling at me and I think I know the reason why unless my senses are a little off because he smelt like a dragon and a mazoku." Filia joked with a small laugh as Lina nodded her head indicating she was correct. "What!?" Filia hissed inching closer to the girl.  
  
"He is......well he wasn't born that way he was an Ancient Dragon but something happened to his folks and family during that Dragon against Dragon war long ago. And you know how long a dragon egg can lay dormant without it's proper guardians so he was hatched in an orphanage and not to long ago adopted by Gaav- sensei who inflicted some of his mazoku lineage onto Valgaav. I heard he even had another name before he met Gaav-sensei." the redhead explained as Filia lowered her gaze to her shoes.  
  
"No wonder he hate me then, if he used to be an Ancient Dragon." Filia muttered as she leant against the wall and looked out the window. Lina stepped up to level with the girl and she leaned herself against the wall.  
  
"So you are a Southerner Golden Dragon, I thought so with the glare he was giving you. Valgaav doesn't hate all Goldens just the Southerners who were the ones that annihi........umh who fought the Ancients." Lina quickly collected herself as Filia gave a small sigh. "Hey!" Lina yelled as she slapped her hand on the dragon's shoulder with a smile. "Valgaav doesn't treat you any worse than the rest of us, hell he really has a huge grudge against me and Xellos thanks to incidents last year so no more moping about the past. Girls are supposed to be cheerful!" she bellowed as she slapped the dragon on the back mindful of her mace.  
  
"Thank you, Lina-san." Filia whispered with a faint smile as Zelgadis yelled at them, a grey cloth in his hand.  
  
"Hey get back to work you two, I want to get out of here as soon as possible!" the chimera yelled as he lowered his head and began to furiously scrub the desks. The dragon and redhead laughed to themselves and grabbed the mops and swiped the floor until it was clean and spotless.  
  
~^~  
  
"My hand smell like lemons." Amelia noted as she and the others walked home, her hands a little red from all that cleaning as they walked against the pavement. Filia squinted her eyes and she noticed she was already close to her house.  
  
"My house is coming up," she stated as she pointed her finger to her estate. The others squinted but could only see her gates, the grounds of her house but not the actual building just a small blot on the horizon. Lina shrugged.  
  
"Well, Filia see ya tomorrow morning. Just wait out here and we'll meet up with you in the morning." Lina said still a little edgey that Xellos didn't return for clean up, as she and the others continued walking down the sidewalk and gave a good-bye wave to the girl. Filia waved back and teleported to her front door step. She removed her keys from her pocket and froze.  
  
"Whose that?" she questioned in a soft voice as she heard a familiar baritone voice just beyond the door speaking to her grandfather. Filia's smile grew as she stumbled with her keys into the lock and turned the door. "Papa!" she yelled as she dove into the house.  
  
~^~  
  
Xellos raised the lavender teacup to his lips as he took a minute sip. He and Xellas were on a large marble white veranda sitting on an elegant yet cozy patio table. Equipped with a large umbrella to shield them from the sun's rays. The woman snuck a glimpse at her ward and noticed his grin seemed more potent and larger than usual.  
  
"What did the principal want you for?" she asked as she brought a crystal wine glass to her lips and stroked a large wolf's heads as it slithered up against her fine legs. Xellos lowered the cup and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi-mit-tsu." he chastised waving his index finger in synch with his trademark word. She gave him a predatory smirk and descended her wine glass to rest on top of the table.  
  
"You're unusually excited. What did you have a lot of fun?" she asked in a sugary voice as she swatted a blonde strand from her face with her slender and curious fingers. The mazoku boy nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, it was a lot more fun than last year." he commented with a grin as Xellas got up from the table and brushed up against him with her manicured hands.  
  
"Oh really was it because of something or someone?" she purred as Xellos opened his amethyst eyes and smiled to himself as Xellas entered the manor.  
****************  
A/N: So guys what'd ya think of this chapter, took me real long to finish. So how'd you like the stories version of Syphiel, Zangalus and Martina. I hope I got Sherra, Norst and Grou pretty good with their personalities because there's hardly any info about them on the net. If any of you are wondering where I got the Smoothie idea from it's from 'Prince of Tennis', real nice anime. If you don't understand or if Tatara-sensei's dialect is too difficult to understand just say so in the review and I'll tweak it. Oh yeah and I'm so happy I'm not gonna be a fic writer who uses Romeo and Juliet for a play theme it's been done already way too much. Well bye for now and Read and Review pretty please! 


	4. Not Xellos, Nor Namagomi but Xellossenpa...

** L.O.N. High Chapter Four:**

Not Xellos-san, nor Namagomi, but Xellos-senpai! 

* * *

Filia sluggishly peaks open one eye as she sees her father's praising face and her grandfather's stern yet grateful visage watching her as they sat on the couch in the living room. The young dragon maiden tranquilly swayed from to and fro in time with the beat as she shifted her ebony wood violin up her chest and shoulder blade; her tail drumming softly on the hardwood floor. Filia was clothed in her summer uniform; it is basically the same as the casual uniform except the white blouse is sleeveless and instead of wearing a black tie she had a black bow, and she didn't have to wear the navy blue jacket.  
  
The girl skid the bow over the four gut strings like a fine artist filling the room with a enchanting melody, but the dragon opened both of her eyes completely when she spun the fiddlestick across the D string and the note emitted a low screech. Filia relieved herself of the instrument and took it off her shoulder and looked at her family with a bashful smile.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo, Filia-chan!" her father applauded as he clapped his strong hands together causing his daughter to blush and angle her head to the side so she wouldn't see his smiling face. Baazard brushed his yellow bangs from his face and leant back into the chair as he eyed the young dragon. "Filia-chan were you practicing the violin and piano all summer?" the older dragon inquired as he got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Filia nodded her head while placing the string instrument back into its black case.  
  
"Hai, I really wanted to get better at John Pachelbel's Kanon D major, but..." she hesitated as she closed the case and picked it up slowly staring at the hardwood floor, "I'm still not able to play the last right pitch with the D string maybe I stoked it too hard or something." she explained as her grandfather motioned her over with his withered fingers. The teenaged girl titled her head to the side and sashayed over to the elder dragon.  
  
"Here let me see that Filia." Saichuro-ojisama ordered as the young dragon transfered over the black case. The older dragon opened the protective seal and took out the instrument as he took a quick glimpse at the petit writing on the back saying it was manufactured and designed in Cremona, Italy. Saichuro ran his fingertips smoothly over the violin and brought the string instrument up to his eyes and gave it a scrutinizing look at the thickest string, which was the D string. "I don't think you're at fault with the off pitch some of the strings need tightening," he said as he placed the violin back into the case and handed it back over to the girl. "I also think you don't need to use the Bow Wings anymore. I think you're able to draw the bow straight," he complemented.  
  
"Oi, Filia-chan!" her father called as he arbitrated out from the kitchen wearing a white apron and carrying a rolled up newspaper in his left hand and a boxed lunch in his right hand. "Here your obentou." he said as he handed his daughter her homemade boxed lunch. Filia grabbed the lunch and looked at the pink fabric decorated with tiny maces. Her father smiled and waved his finger back and forth, "Filia-chan don't you think you should be heading to your second day of school. I don't think you want to be late." he chastised her as Filia sighed and tucked her obentou into her briefcase.  
  
"Hai, otou-san," she said in a dismal voice as she hefted up her briefcase and shuffled towards the front door. Filia stepped out of her pink slippers and hopped into her black shoes as she placed her right hand on the cool doorknob and was about to turn it when she felt a tap on her shoulder. The girl made a small jump as she turned and faced her father. "Huh." she breathed as her father smiled down at her.  
  
"Hoi, "he grunted and brought her mace out from behind his back and dumped it into her waiting hands. Filia smiled and placed the finely polished weapon on her shoulder and gave a wide smile.  
  
"Ah, I almost forgot Mace-sama, thanks otou-san." she piped as she opened the door small streams of sunlight inching in between the crack and cool temped breeze flowed in ruffling her long blonde hair. "Ja ne." she called as she stepped out the door and closed it behind her, teleporting outside her gates and patiently waiting for Lina-tachi.  
  


******* Filia rapped her foot against the grey pavement as she anticipated for Lina and the others to arrive. The girl's eyes darted over other children passing her on their way to school. The dragon strained her impish ears and turned her head north as she heard familiar voices. There they were. Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis and Xellos were all walking down the street towards her. Filia strained her eyes and already noticed that Gourry and Lina had their obentous in their vice-like grips and were scarfing down their lunch at top speed. The sweatdrop behind the dragon's head grew as both Lina and Gourry approached her with food filled faces and large grins.  
  
"Hey, Filia!"  
  


******* "Where is it?" the blonde questioned as she searched her locker for her Math and English books. The girl shoved personal and substantial items out of the way as she dug through her locker. Filia rotated her head from left to right as she finally spotted the books and tugged them out. Lina and the others already left to Math class and the dragon hastily rushed to catch up with them as she slammed her locker shut and closed her lock. The ryuuzoku trudged down the hall remembering the Math class was very close to her Art class. As the dragon continued to shuffle down the hall she accidentally dropped a few of her books and barely managed to grab her binder in mid-drop. Filia sighed as she brushed her hair out of the way and bent down only to see that her books were already picked up.  
  
"Huh...Ah!" she squawked as she raised her gaze up from highly polished black shoes to black uniformed pants, then to an opened navy blue jacket and finally to a very handsome face. A boy with long silvery grey hair smiled down at her as he brushed his white blonde bangs from his face with his free hand. Filia could already feel her blood boil and the heat rise to her face as a thick blush inched on her cheeks.  
  
"Here, let me give you a hand." he smiled his gaze lightly brushed over her mace as light sparkled off his pearly white teeth with a minute chime as he offered out his free hand inching it towards the distraught dragon's grasp. He shifted his head to the right as Filia continued to kneel against the floor her expression of total surprise on her face as she shakily gave him her hand. With great ease the boy was able to pull her up with a tiny flick of his wrists. Filia shook her head. She sensed a very strong and noble aura resonating from this guy. "Hoi." he piped as he dumped the books into the young dragons arms.  
  
"Ah........uh.........thank you." she stuttered as she felt her blush deepen into a more crimson pink colour and she gave a small bow of gratitude. The boy chuckled at her antics and gave her a small wave as he turned on his heel and walked away. Filia sighed as she watched him leave then she turned around and began to prance away not noticing her tail was out and going into a small swish hiking up her skirt with each movement it took until she finally tucked it away. The dragon averted her gaze to the left and saw Amelia and Lina both leaning on the side of the wall. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you. Finally you made it," Lina said as her and Amelia removed themselves from their stationary positions and waltzed over to the dragon, "You know Filia, I'm not waiting for you again." she said as she shot Amelia an accusing look. The smaller girl merely shrugged and viewed the giddy teenaged dragon. Amelia placed her free hand on her chin and frowned as she inched closer towards the girl.  
  
"Filia-san............ you're blushing." the raven-haired girl stated as a smile etched upon her face and the redhead impishly looked at the blonde and smirked. Filia angled her head in the opposite direction and shook her head as she raised her books to cover her face.  
  
"No I'm not," she hissed as she scuttled past them and began to walk down the less busy halls. Lina and Amelia both smiled at each other and caught up with the fast walking dragon. Filia sighed as she gritted her teeth, "Say do you guys know a guy in school with long silvery grey hair and white blonde streaks? He's about the same height as Gourry maybe a little taller?" the dragon inquired as the blush on her cheek grew brighter. Both Lina and Amelia turned flushed in the faces and shot her a wry smile.  
  
"Yeah we know him!" they chorused as their smiled broadened. Lina raised her index and placed on a serious face as she closed her eyes. "That person you described is Koji Yuuta. He's in Grade 12 and is one of the handsomest guys in our school," she explained as they neared their math class. "Oh yeah, I heard he even he's part Shinzoku," the redhead exclaimed as she reached out her palm to turn the knob, Filia's azure eyes widened in astonishment. She sensed something different about him, but to be part of a Shinzoku bloodline of this day and age was very rare. So far all pure Shinzoku have passed away and nothing but their few half-breed descendants lived on. The dragon pondered over these thoughts as she stepped into the class, but it was quickly replaced with another urgent thought that she passed onto her tongue.  
  
"Cold." she yawned as her human body automatically shivered and her eyelids began to turn heavy and descend. Filia inched her gaze to the front of the class and saw that Dynast-sensei was their Math teacher. A few familiar faces were seated in the class too: Xellos, Zelgadis, Valgarv who seemed to have trouble with keeping his eyes open, Syphiel and a young man from drama called Zangalus. The dragon followed the two girls take the seats at the front, which were just in front of the seats of Zelgadis, Xellos and Valgarv. The teacher cleared his throat as he brushed his charcoal black bangs from his face.  
  
"I think before we begin the curriculum I'd like to do a few review classes before we go onto something new. So I'll be giving you a test," he said in a cold dull tone as the class groaned and moaned in protest as he passed a three-paged blank pieces of paper. Filia pulled a metallic pencil from her binder and gave it a little click as Dynast-sensei placed the paper on her desk. The blonde passed the remainder of the sheets behind her to Valgarv as he did the same to the person behind him. The dragon lowered her gaze and viewed her first problem; she didn't need her calculator for it. Filia quickly whizzed through the first page and a little difficulty on the second but came to abrupt halt as she flipped the page to the third.  
  
"What the...." she murmured to herself as she bit her bottom lip and stared at problems she had no idea how to solve. The dragon tapped her pencil against the document and caste her cerulean gaze against her Texas-Instrument Graphing Calculator. Filia frowned as she erased her makeshift solution it made no connection with the original problem and was most likely wrong. The young dragon dialled her fingers against the calculator and shook her head as she brushed golden strands from her eyes.  
  
"You have five minutes left so wrap up the questions you failed to complete," the teacher stated as he raised his head from his desk and eyed his silver Rolex watch as it dangled loosely against his left arm. Filia sighed as she tried her best to solve the problems already knowing they were wrong she gave half-heartedly attempts and handed it to her teacher when she was done. The frigid mazoku teacher placed the sheets of paper on his desk and focused his cold gaze on his class. "I'd like you to start on page 4-6 in your textbook. It'll be very similar to your test except more problem solving questions," he stated ignoring the grumbles and moans as his pupils opened up their textbook and hooked their nose into their work.  
  
Dynast was casually correcting papers and finally brought his red ink pen to Filia UI Copt's paper. The first and second pages were done quite good a few minor wrongs but none the less. The third page however was another story. The instructor inched his icy eyes over her solutions and shook his head as he stood up. "Filia, can you see me outside?" he questioned in an ordering tone as Filia placed down her white eraser and removed herself from her desk and walked out the door. Dynast eyed his ward and closed door.  
  
"Hai." Filia spoke as her eyelids lost their droopy form and began to get a stronger and less tired position as small amount of heat returned. Dynast-sensei tapped his fingers against his chin and _hmmed_ in thought.  
  
"Filia, in your previous school were you taught how to solve these Trigonometric problems?" he inquired as he handed her back her test sheet and showed her the page she had difficulty on. The dragon shook her head. Her hair bouncing from left to right and her mace sliding a few millimetres to the side. "I see.......you definitely have the potential and wisdom to understand but I think it would be wise if we got you a class tutor for at least a weak or less depending on how good you get." he explained as Filia nodded her head. "I'd think I'd be able to get one of the more talented students to assist you. Just hold on a second," he replied as he stepped back into the class and closed the door behind him. The dragon rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Great." she groaned sceptically as she tapped her black shoes against the polished white floor. The young teenager whipped her cerulean gaze from the floor towards the now ajar door where Dynast-sensei emerged followed by............Xellos! The dragon nearly fainted as her eyes automatically rolled behind her head but she immediately caught herself and plastered on a bittersweet smile as she traced the outline of the purple-haired mazoku's substantial and rock-hard grin.  
  
"Filia," her teacher called drawing back the dragon's attention away from the smiling mazoku teenager, "Xellos shall be your tutor and you will have to listen to his instruction." Dynast-sensei explained as he warily eyed his two wards. "I think it would be best if you went to each other's houses after school to start the sessions and I would like to see excellent progress before the school week is over." the teacher replied in a cold voice as he ushered a half stunned and half enraged dragon and a happy mazoku back into the class.  
  
So the dull Math class continued all the while a fiery redhead poked Filia in the side with her pencil so she would be able to know what Dynast-sensei talked to her and Xellos about. But the dragon merely shook her off and eventually whispered a quick _'I'll tell you later'_ leaving Lina to grin and continue her work. Just as a few ectothermic students in the class were about to fall into a deep hibernation because of the frigid temperature the bell rung and brought everyone from their dormant state and in full hurry to escape to their next class.  
  


******* "That's all! A few tutoring sessions with Xellos." Lina whispered to the blonde as she lifted her Math and English textbooks above her minute breasts. They continued to walk down the halls toward their English class; Filia still a little miffed about having Xellos as her tutor also making him an individual at higher level than herself. The dragon watched Sherra, Norst and Grou happily walking towards Math class. A very large smile was etched on the blue pig-tailed girl's face. As they walked into the English class they already saw Gourry sitting in one of the back desk holding his sword in his right arm.  
  
"Oi, minna over here!" he called with a wave of his free hand and ushered for the others to join him at the back. Lina smiled and walked over followed by the remainder of the group as they quickly found seats at the back and their class began to form. Milgazia-sensei placed down his books and removed himself from his desk at the front as he closed the door. He cleared his throat and brushed a few yellow strands from his face.  
  
"For this first English class we'll begin with a review over nouns, verbs, adverbs and adjectives and see how far we get." their teacher explained as everyone opened their binders or placed their textbooks on their desk or in Filia's case placed her mace to rest on the floor. Milgazia-sensei grabbed a marker and began to write a heading onto the whiteboard with Romanised words. Gourry tilted his head to the side as a familiar blue question mark does an offbeat jig above his head. The redhead averted her gaze towards the blonde and blinked.  
  
"Hmm, what's the matter with you Gourry?" she asked as the teen placed his left hand on his chin and emitted a soft hmm. He turned his gaze to look at the redhead and frowned.  
  
"Lina don't we already speak English?" the blonde inquired while the fiery mane girl nearly fell out of her seat and almost scuffed her face against the floor. Zelgadis sighed as he removed his view from his associates and placed it back at the front while Lina glared at the confused blonde.  
  
"We speak Japanese not English," she hissed as Gourry raised his index finger and opened his mouth a few inches wider for protest but stopped at Lina's angry glare. "We speak Japanese got it, and that goes for all of you out there too!" Lina glowered as she turned her gaze to glare at all you readers.  
  


******* After Milgazia-sensei ordered them to conjugate verbs everyone was hard at work scribbling down answers and the room was a little silent. Lina yawned and leaned over towards Filia's paper she was almost done. Lina poked the blonde with her finger. "Hey, you're pretty good at this. Did you take lessons or something?" the crimson mane girl asked in a downy whisper. Drawing the mild attention of the others. Filia continued to work and smiled.  
  
"Iye, some of my family lives in Russia and North America they're pretty much all on my father's side. So I pretty much know the basics of Russian and English because we do a lot of visiting." the dragon explained in a quiet voice as Lina nodded her head and scribbled the Romanised letters for the past tense of run. Xellos whistled and opened one eye at the dragon girl.  
  
"Yare, yare I bet you're just as much as violent and uncivilized there as you are here, ne Filia-san," the mazoku teased as he jabbed her in the side with his pen. Filia growled and reached for her mace that was lying on the floor; it was hungry for a beating and Filia knew it. Amelia _tsked_ and turned around. Her index finger was pointed straight at the two and it was decorated with a squiggly drawing of a blue hammer while Zelgadis sighed and heaved his shoulder.  
  
"Shameful," the raven-haired girl commented in a whisper while Filia blinked and Xellos just stared at her with his closed eyes, "It is not only improper to act this way during class but also unjust. Stop your ways or the mighty hammer justice shall bring about its wrath." the girl finished and turned around at the exact second a lightning bolt streaked across the sky making everyone jump. Filia's jaw hung a few inches as she looked out the window and back at Amelia.  
  
"How'd she do that?" the blonde questioned looking back and forth from the window to the raven-haired girl while Lina just shook her redhead.  
  
"Don't ask." she muttered in a dry voice and continued with her lesson along with the rest of the class. Milgazia-sensei looked at his class and stood up gaining their attention. The students placed down their pens and pencils and ceased their writer except for the minor few who stubbornly tried to complete their work.  
  
"Zelgadis, what is the past tense of the verb reside?" Milgazia-sensei asked ignoring the small hisses he was getting from the back of the class most of students weren't prepared for questions and answers lesson. The chimera blinked and begrudgingly removed himself from his seat and looked at his instructor.  
  
"The past tense of reside is resided." he stated in somewhat of a confident air. The teacher nodded his head indicating the answer was a right one and the chimera took back his seat with a sigh. Milgazia-sensei locked his yellow gaze onto Gourry and sighed.  
  
"Gourry what is the present tense of jumped?" he inquired as Gourry gawked and squeamishly stood up from his seat and looked down at Lina with a confused look. The blonde placed his right hand on his chin and thought while he closed his eyes off from the world. The blonde soon began to tap his left foot in concentration while his classmates and teacher waited for him to give his answer.  
  
"Etou........hmmm........." he mumbled his eyes still closed and his foot still making small rapping's against the floor as everyone listened for his response and they waited and waited and waited until finally Gourry opened his eyes and smiled. The class was on the edges of their seat as they waited for him to state his answer. "It's umh.....anou......I think I forgot it." he mumbled as everyone else fell out of their seats and rubbed their sore rears and shins as they caught a hard impact on the ground. Lina glared murderously at Gourry and then at the clock; class was almost over. "Ah! The present tense is jump!" he announced in a proud voice his face etched with satisfaction as his teacher solemnly nodded his head.  
  
"Hai. Hai, the answer is correct Gourry, you may take your seat now," the teacher commanded as the happy blonde took his seat with a light laugh. Milgazia scratched his head his face was etched with slight irritation as he took a haste glimpse and noticed the bell was about to ring. He looked back at his class. "For all of you who are attending the Japanese class next block don't bother to get your textbooks but you are able to take a short break instead," he finished as indeed the bell rang and a few students got up clutching their books and binders to their breasts while some took their teachers advice and went to get a dink or socialize. Filia and the others were the few who remained.  
  
"Filia-san what's it like in North America and Russia?" Amelia questioned as she got out of her desk and moved to one that was a closer distance to the dragon. Filia removed her bangs from blocking her view and smiled at the girl.  
  
"It's really pretty in both places. The cities vary in both, some small and big and Statue of Liberty is real cool in New York and the CN Tower in Toronto is just awesome. Also their was this picture in some Russian museum.......I forget the name but they had this old picture of the tsar's Winter Palace it was so beautiful." Filia gushed her face slightly flushed as she reminisced about her travels she took with her family. "What about you guys? Have you been anywhere cool?" she questioned as both Lina and Gourry looked at each other and sighed shaking their heads.  
  
"Iye." they muttered as Amelia smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Well I've travelled to Rio De Janeiro and Jamaica. They were both such lovely places and the weather was just excellent; it was always sunny out which made the place real cheery. Otou-san really like it and.........," the raven-haired girl hesitated, "Onee-san really enjoyed it too especially the white sand beaches." she exclaimed as Zelgadis leant back into his chair.  
  
"I travelled to Paris and England with my parents and unfortunately with my great-grandfather a couple years back," Zelgadis added as everyone looked at him with surprised faces when he mentioned his great-grandfather, "The weather wasn't bad it was kind of cold since we went during winter break but the lights and decorations for Christmas were impressive." he noted as the others _oohed_ and _awed_ and visualized what it would be like.  
  
"Hmmm, visiting Wolf Pack Island during summer is fun and also when it's monsoon season, so much chaos and devastation. Just last years monsoon was so hectic I thought the island would be wiped off the map." Xellos chimed as Filia stared at him quizzically titling her blonde head to the side.  
  
"Wolf Pack Island..........that's a peculiar name." she stated as Xellos gave her a grin and peaked one amethyst eye at her.  
  
"Wolf Pack Island is my mother's private island she was the one who came up for the name and trust me you'll understand the name once you set foot on Wolf Pack the title is very appropriate for it." the purple haired mazoku explained to the shocked blonde as she narrowed her eyes and looked at Lina who held her hand to her chin while she closed her eyes and crossed her legs. Suddenly the crimson mane girl took a quick glance at Milgazia-sensei.  
  
"Just how much money do teachers make anyhow...........hello teachers degree." Lina mumbled to herself and no one in particular as a smug smile plastered on her face and a golden dollar signs jingled in her eye sockets. The group sweatdropped at the girl's conceited actions as the class began to take shape again and as the same students from before showed up for Japanese class. Milgazia-sensei tapped his index finger against his chin in thought as he contemplated over an idea.  
  
"Since all of you attended my English class I think I'd like to finish up one more activity before we move on to Japanese class," he stated as everyone simply nodded their heads or leant back into their chairs for him to go on. "The activity shall be in partners and you and your partner shall both practice the proper pronunciation of English words, I've noticed most of the class can't even pronounce the simplest of words correctly, so I think this exercise shall help. Now find a partner and I'll hand out the sheets," the teacher said as everyone busied to find themselves a suitable partner. To Filia's disappointment Lina and Gourry paired up as well as Zelgadis and Amelia, which only left you know whom. The dragon frantically looked around the room to see if anyone was left but it seemed that everyone was paired up.  
  
"Don't tell me I have to be paired with that Namagomi." Filia hissed her voice in a downy tone for him not to hear her. Xellos ear's twitched as he shot Filia a closed glare. His lips curled into a smirk as he propped open one right eye at her.  
  
"Iya.....what's the matter Filia-san too embarrassed to have me as a partner because you'll make an utter fool of yourself for not being able to pronounce a few simple words." he tsked as he shook his finger in front of her baffled face. The dragon narrowed her crystal blue eyes at him as his smirk continued to grow. Xellos was truly playing her strings like a fine soloist on his first big debut. The Gold merely shook her blonde head and pushed her desk back to level with the mazoku's desk.  
  
"Your the one who'll be embarrassed," she replied in a haughty tone as Xellos closed his single open eye with a smile when Milgazia-sensei handed them a sheet with Romanised words of different lengths covering the front and back. Both of the students reached for the document to go first but one of them was a little quicker since the sheet was on their desk. "Too slow, Namagomi." Filia laughed as she waved the sheet in front of his face only to have him raise his right arm and grab the document in a blink. "Hey!"  
  
"I think we should begin, ne Filia-san." he chirped in a sugary tone that the ryuuzoku eyed him suspiciously. Xellos ran his closed gaze over the paper and spotted a nice word to being with. "Here, I'll do number twenty-two," he said as he pointed finger as the word and angled the document so Filia could see it, "The word is al 'ke mi. Alchemy." he stated simply as he handed back the sheet to the stunned ryuuzoku. She was a little surprised to see that mazoku was well capable with pronouncing the English language perhaps even on the same level as her, but Filia was not in the mood to feed his ego so she refused to comment him in a positive manner.  
  
"_Hmph_, my turn." she stated resolutely as she grabbed the sheet and inched her cerulean eyes over the document looking for a good word to begin with. "Ara, here I'll choose number fifty it's supposed to mean west wind or gentle breeze: zef'er. Zephyr." she finished as she handed back the sheet to the grinning mazoku. Filia frowned _'Does he ever cease that infuriating and dopey grin.'_ she hissed in her mind as the mazoku angled his gaze against the sheet, but his mind had strayed from the base of the activity. His relative thoughts were now on the blonde and her performance. She was at least able to do something of high standards other than setting off that quick tongue of hers. He could give her a complaint at her skill, but Xellos decided otherwise he didn't need her to get even haughtier now did he?  
  
The class resumed its role and buzzed with the loud chatter of students conversing over pronunciations of English words and small whispers on 'what they did last night?' Even Lina commented that it only took Gourry three seconds to get the word food down; it must have been natural instinct. While Zelgadis and Amelia both seemed at a fair level of the English dialect that they strayed of course onto a different topic leaving both of them slightly red in the face.  
  
The instructor of the cozy classroom raised his left arm and pulled up his white sleeve as he gave his watch a dubious look. He then looked back at his conversing and chirpy students except for one pair who seemed to have developed strong battle auras like they were participating in some match; the pair was composed of Xellos and Filia. The teacher shifted his head to the side and blinked his azure eyes as he raised his voice. "Alright, minna I think that'll be enough for now. It's best we move on to Japanese class, now back to your original seating," he said gaining the attention of his wards as they screeched their desks along the floor and returned to their proper positions. Filia hastily dragged her desk back to its previous position and she rotated her head backwards to gaze at her former partner. Xellos grinned and gave her a cheerful wave as she blinked and turned around quickly her long blonde hair whipping the air.  
  
"Something wrong, Filia?" Lina whispered as she leaned her body over to the fuming ryuuzoku. The blonde blinked and rubbed away the pink blush that tainted her cheeks as she madly shook her head from left to right indicating she was fine. Milgazia placed his Japanese 11 textbook on his desk and sighed as he eyed his class.  
  
"For starters we'll begin with a small review on Kanji. I'd like for all of you to write down the six classifications of Kanji and perhaps to challenge yourself list the seventh classification, and if you fail to complete I'll write them on the board. Also write an example as you go along," the teacher ordered as a young tanouki boy at the middle right side of the room irritably taped his puffy tail against the floor for all the work they would have to complete. So the complaints and mumbles of the students died down as they got to work and attempted to complete the task.  
  


******* "Time's up." the ryuuzoku teacher stated as he held up his blue marker and began to write the Kanji on the board while his pupils watched his every move a few contemplating throwing a hexed paper newspaper so that it would continue to fly all over the place, but decided otherwise to let Milgazia continue for he too could be a frightening teacher. The instructor trailed the marker against the board and turned around to face his students. He stepped a little more to the left side for them to see what he wrote first.  
  
"The first classification," he dictated as he cleared his throat and pointed to the character at the board, "Is Shokei Moji." A fairy girl complemented herself for being correct as her male fairy counterpart merely rolled his silver eyes to the ceiling. The teacher raked his gaze over his class as he pointed to Amelia. "Amelia describe and give me an example of Shokei Moji character," the teacher demanded in a stern yet gentle voice as the raven-haired girl's eyes widened slightly in a brummagem shock.  
  
"Ha..........hai." she stuttered as she got up from her seat and gave a small smile. "Anou......," she drawled as she tapped her finger against her chin, "I'm pretty sure that it's basically simple pictographs like trees or plants for example." she exclaimed as her face brightened as she revealed her answer. Milgazia-sensei nodded his head as she sat down.  
  
"Correct." he said as he tapped his swayed shoes against the floor. Once again he raked his gaze against the small mass of students until he came to a particular pupil at the back. "The next classification is Shiji Moji," he stated as he gave a light smile to his wards. "Xellos describe to me the concept of what Shiji Moji states and give an example of its characters," he said as Xellos gave his strong and brilliant smile.  
  
"Hai, Milgazia-sensei." he chirped as he lifted himself from his seat and eyed his instructor from his closed gaze. Thin amethyst glints resting at the base of his eye.  
  


******* The class continued to go on that way as the Golden dragon instructor slung questions at his diverse group of students. Some had given him the correct answers and some had slung him a few wrongs but none the less the class did it with a smile as the bell rung for their fourth block.  
  
Filia gathered her binders and other supplies as she headed to her locker to get her art supplies. "Here." she said as she dragged her art pencils and a pink case containing slender paintbrushes. Lina and the others have already journeyed to their respective classes as Filia headed to the Art room a content smile on her face to know she would be doing something she truly enjoyed.  
  


******* "Alright, today you'll be choosing the projects you'd like to work on." Garv growled as his class eyed his sword and noticed the depth of ferociousness in his deep voice far more potent than usual. It seemed that someone must have really pissed him of in his last class because he was sending his pupils his most viscous glowers while his crimson eyebrows knitted together. Amelia gazed at a document giving the instructions on a particular project. Lina leaned her head to the side.  
  
"The shining star Shelf?" the redhead questioned as Amelia smiled and nodded her head. Lina scratched her head and gave the girl a suspicious look. "You're not going to paint the words **JUSTICE** on it are you?" she inquired as the raven-haired girl gave her a baffled expression her mouth slightly hung.  
  
"Of course this shelf will no longer be a shelf but a luminous symbolism for Justice!" she exclaimed as Lina shook her head and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Well I guess that's what you get if your father's a judge," the redhead muttered to herself as she looked at other sheets of paper lying on their work desks. "Hmm, maybe I should do the treasure box and boost it a little by giving it a protection spell." the girl chirped as she looked more in detail at the sheet giving the instructions on how to make the particular item. Lina, Amelia and everyone else in the class rapidly rotated their gaze to the back of the room as they heard a loud explosion. Gravos was unconsciously sprawled down on the floor his tail going into a small twitch indicating he was still alive but his uniform and face were covered in thick black soot.  
  
"Sor.......sorry." Jillas said impishly. He too was covered in soot and his burgundy tail was a little singed as he bent down to pick up about a dozen small black pellets sprawled all over the floor in scattered clumps. "I never thought theses mini bombs would go off like that but at least they're not powerful enough to bring down the school." he nervously chuckled as Garv-sensei shot him a wry look. A few kids in the class took great notice of the pellets and just contemplated the thought of how much those things would cost and about the school blowing up.  


******* Martina casually walked over to Xellos and the other's kitchen workstation and smiled as Syphiel helped some of the students carrying in and prepares the baking utensils. "Ano, Xellos-sama would it be all right if I dedicate the cheese soufflé I'm making to you?" she asked with a bashful smile her eyes glittering with stars and her face flushed pink. Xellos nodded his head.  
  
"Sure, Martina-san you're so thoughtful, but I wonder who I should give the dish I'm making to," the mazoku pondered as the cheeriness on Martina's visage slipped a few degrees, "Maybe Lina-san........." Xellos trailed off as he took a glance towards Gourry who was passed a frilly pink apron to a blushing and blazed Zelgadis and then began to tie his apron around his waist. "No, not Lina-san and not Amelia-san so........I'll settle for........." Xellos drawled as Martina listened to every inch of his word as the blonde teen passed his a dark purple apron to tie around his wait. "I'll give it to Filia-san." he chirped as the girl with the green bangs gave a sugary smile.  
  
"Oh thank you Xellos-sam..............Filia-san?" she questioned as she saw him nod his head his violet bangs shifting from up and down. The girl bit her lip as she trudged back to her station where Syphiel was already whisking a beige thick batter in a metal bowl. _"Why would my beloved Xellos-sama wish to send his hand-made meal to Filia?"_ she questioned to herself as she looked at the recipe instructions for her cheese soufflé.  
  


******* Filia stubbornly erased the outer linings of her sketch as she took an angry glare at the flowerpot. She still was having trouble with drawing the rim of the pot and the stems of the flower. The dragon's tail impatiently uncurled itself from her skirt and went into a small twitch of annoyance and then went rigid when a presence befell behind her. "Ara, Filia-chan is very good," a voice chirped. The Gold angled her head to see that Dolphin-sensei was right behind her. The instructor's bright blue eyes filled with mischief and cheer as she brushed her longs strands of sea blue hair from her face.  
  
"Ah........thank you Dolphin-se........HEY!" the dragon shrieked as Dolphin began to take great interest in the ryuuzoku's golden tail equipped with a light pink ribbon that trembled along with every single movement emitted from the stabilizing appendage.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that Filia-chan's tail is kawaii and the pink bow is so soft." she smiled as she released the body part and headed back to the front of the class with light steps. The instructor gave a small wave to the class drawing their attention mostly from the male students as they glued their intense gaze on the mazoku woman. "Minna I have announcement. We'll be beginning our first partner project next art class," she announced as everyone nodded or cheered in agreement. Filia looked eagerly to Aria-senpai to be her partner and the fox girl nodded her head at the dragon. "The project is to conduct a report on a famous or just an infamous piece of art that you and you're partner truly enjoy. You must also give some great input on the artist. Also I want you and you're partner to do a simple painting, drawing or sculpting that reflects off of your reports, okay." she said, as she was about to bring up the kicker. "I'll be choosing your partners," she added as everyone paused," and the first group shall be Filia-chan and Val-chan." she giggled.  
  
"Wha........"Filia breathed, as she turned left to face the mazoku boy. It seemed that the shocked expression on her visage was mutual to him, but he soon blinked and gave a loud _hmph_ and rotated his body to look out the window. "This couldn't get any worse." Filia mumbled as she leant back into her chair and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.  
  


* * *

A/N: So what'd ya think of the fourth chapter? Well for starters did you like how I portrayed Filia's father? I think I enjoy making him a happy go lucky guy instead of high maintenance religious person. Oh yeah all that stuff about the violin and how Filia played it I'm not sure if I described or explained it good because I know nothing about that instrument, so if you have any suggestions for that part.  
  
What about our fav. dragon girl getting a crush on her upperclassmen..........well don't worry this is a F/X fic not a F/OC, but I'm not saying things won't get steamy. I'm glad I was able to fit the Shinzoku race somewhere in there for time being anyway. Oh yeah the reason why Filia and Valgarv have their eyelids heavy and stuff is because they are naturally cold-blooded (Valgarv's case he's half cold-blooded, I guess).  
  
Well ain't I stinker for making Xellos Filia's tutor, bet you all never saw that coming. Oh yeah all the ectothermic students are lizards, ogres, Val and Filia just to let ya' know. I'm just a poor delusional authoress living in Canada so I'm not too sure if Rio De Janeiro or Jamaica has white sand beaches and I'm too lazy to check so don't trust my info.  
  
Oh yeah I have no clue about anything to do with Kanji and Kana so I'm not sure if I did the Japanese class write because all that info I found on the net and I'm not sure if it's accurate but I tried......right. And finally how many out there actually saw that Filia and Val would have to be partners, c'mon I know you guys saw that one coming too. I repeat this is and always will remain a Xellos and Filia fic but doesn't mean there can't be a good amount of healthy competition. Well bye for now everyone and don't forget to read and review.  
  



End file.
